


When World's Collide

by multifandom101



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: When Hope Mikaelson's twin sister, Grace, had always been in the shadow of her sister. Although they were twins they were both extremely different. Hope always had to be involved in whatever craziness was going on and had to save everyone while Grace preferred to stand back. She decided to leave Mystic Falls to get away from the craziness she ends up in Beacon Hills only to find it was just as crazy.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my new story, it's a Teen Wolf x The Originals. It is going to be Post-Originals Pre-Legacies. I know that the years are not the same so just pretend that it is. It is going to start at the beginning of season 3 of Teen Wolf. I hope you enjoy it! Also, Klaus didn't die but Hayley and Elijah did.

Grace Mikaelson, daughter of Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson, twin sister of Hope Mikaelson. Just like her sister, Grace is also a tribrid. Although they are twins, Grace was always in the shadow of her sister. Hope was the savior, the one that had to save everyone, while Grace usually held back a lot more. When it came to their powers Hope was more willing to use them, while Grace didn't. She felt like if she used her magic she'd lose control, which had happened several times. The twins had been through so much, they lost their mother and then losing their father. After their parents died, Grace was there for Hope, to help her heal. But she blamed herself, she let Roman get close to her even after Hope warned her not to. Her father sacrificed himself to make sure they both lived. It's been almost two years and she still couldn't forgive herself, she couldn't move on. She needed a change and that change meant leaving her home, Mystic Falls, and New Orleans.

She had talked to her aunt Freya about her leaving to help herself heal. Although she wasn't a fan of the idea she knew that it was what Grace needed. So ultimately she agreed, but with some conditions. She had to call every day so Freya knew she was okay, and she had to visit frequently. Since Kol and Davina were living in California they promised to keep an eye on Grace while she was there. Grace was set up with an apartment where she'd be living. Kol and Davina would be there too but not all the time since they lived in San Francisco. Everyone knew about Grace leaving except one person, the person she cared for the most, her sister. But something told her she already knew.

"Grace you can't just leave?" Hope said as she followed her to her room.

"Yes I can and I am. I already talked to aunt Freya and she agreed under some conditions of course. Look, I can't stay here anymore or at The Salvatore school. There's always going to be something coming and I don't want to be around that anymore. Plus you're good at handling things so you'll be fine and in case you do need me I'm just a phone call away." Grace explained as she grabbed her suitcase and started throwing clothes in it.

"You don't know that. Mom and dad are gone, they're dead Grace, and we need each other," Hope was hurt that her sister just wanted to leave after everything they've been through.

"Which is why I need to leave. I love you and I'll always need you but I can't stay here anymore. Mom dying was my fault, I got close to Roman even after you told me not to. I was too blinded by my emotions that I let him get close, which is why mom died. Staying here reminds me of my mistake. As for dad, he sacrificed himself to save us."

"Please Hope I can't leave knowing you don't support my decision to leave," Grace said hoping her sister would understand

"You're going to leave either way so I guess you have my support. But you have to promise to call every day and I will go visit you when I get the chance," Hope said smiling at her sister

"I promise, thank you, Hope," Grace said embracing her sister. She was going to miss her but she needed to leave.

"You've told me your plan to leave, but you haven't said where you're going?" Hope said pulling away

"It's a small town in California, Beacon Hills," Grace answered

"Never heard of it," Hope said shaking her head

"Kinda the point," she smiled at her sister

"Aren't you gonna get bored, being there by yourself?" she asked her

"Also the point, you know, to have a boring normal life and get away from our crazy exciting life," Grace said sarcastically

"Okay, so when are you leaving?" she asked as she watched Grace finish packing

"After school starts. I'm obviously going with you to the Salvatore School and then I'm going," Grace explained smiling but with sadness in her voice, she was really going to miss her sister.

Hope and Grace spend the next few days together, spending as much time as they could. They spent time with their aunt Freya and Keelin, they just wanted to spend time with their family. They've been used to being together their entire life. For the first time, they weren't going to be together, they were going to be a thousand miles apart. "You have to promise you'll make friends here while I'm gone, okay?" Grace said knowing Hope wasn't really social.

"Do I have to?" Hope whined

"Yes, you're going to be here without me and you need friends," Grace clarified

"Ughh, fine I guess," Hope said annoyed "But you have to make friends as well and you know maybe meet a nice guy," Hope proposed

"I agree to the first one, not so much the second one," the blonde tribrid said

"Oh come on, part of starting over is to make new friends have new relationships," the brunette tribrid said

"True but why don't I just start with the friends part first," Grace suggested

"You're probably right," they laughed.

The time had finally arrived, they were on their way to the Salvatore School and after that Grace would be gone. It was kinda bittersweet, this place was her home for so long and it was going to be weird not to stay. Although she was probably going to be back for senior year, she wasn't going to be with her sister. After getting Hope settled in her room, it was finally time to say goodbye.

"Are you ready?" Hope asked her sister

"Not really," she forced a smile "But we'll be fine, we'll talk and text every day. I'll come down and visit you and you'll go to visit me. We'll be fine, we're Mikaelson's after all," Grace said 

"I'm gonna miss you," Hope said hugging her sister.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Grace whispered

"Come on I'll walk you out," Hope said to hand in hand with her sister. They walked back to the entrance. Grace was nervous, to say the least, she was going to miss her sister, her home, but this is what she needed.

"Are you sure you want to drive? It's a pretty long drive," Hope asked her

"I'm sure, I want to have my car there with me so I have to drive," Grace explained

"Be careful then," Hope told her,

"I will, I love you, sis," Grace said smiling

"I love you too," Hope returned. Before Grace left they embraced each other one last time. "Bye," Grace whispered before pulling away and getting into her car. She was about to start a new life, someplace where nobody knew who she was or what she was, someplace where she could be normal.

Beacon Hills is her fresh start, what could go wrong.


	2. Welcome to Beacon Hills

After what seemed forever, Grace finally arrived at Beacon Hills. Grace made her way to her apartment building, she was happy it was all furnished because she wasn't going to be up for it. All she had to do now was unpack her stuff and make it more her own. She spent the day settling in, and when it finally got dark out she needed to decompress so she went out into the woods. Being in werewolf form made her feel more connected to her parents, which was all she wanted. As she ran freely through the woods she heard the voices of multiple people, she heard growls but wasn't sure exactly what it was. Before she found out where it was coming from, she went back to where she stashed a new pair of clothes and drove back to her apartment.

The next morning Grace got ready for school. She was nervous, it was the first time she was heading to school without her sister by her side. She couldn't stop thinking about the noise she heard the night before in the woods, but for the sake of her sanity, she pushed it to the back of her head. Before Grace left for school, she paused to pick up the picture of her mother that rested on her dresser. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss her. After a couple of seconds, Grace placed the picture down and exited her apartment. As she drove to school, Grace was debating whether or not she should call her sister. She decided not to call her and instead just drove to the school. Grace had to arrive a bit earlier since she had cross country before school. As the group started to run Grace caught a scent, it was a werewolf. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but it was definitely there. She was knocked out of her trance by the smell of blood, that was when she heard someone screaming. She stumbled upon the group of students surrounding a body tied against the tree with their throat slit.

After the dead body was found in the woods during cross country practice, Grace panicked. Something was going on in this town and Grace just happened to stumble upon it. She left her home to get away from anything that had to do with the supernatural and now she was in it once again. Grace wasn't much of an open person, she preferred to stay quiet and observe. She knew there was something off since the moment she arrived, she could sense other werewolves, just didn't know who. What the hell did you get into, Grace, she thought to herself.

The rest of the school day was average, she was trying to find where the scent came from. There were too many scents coming from everywhere which made it pretty hard for her to pinpoint an exact person.

As Grace headed towards the exit of the school someone accidentally bumped into her causing her to drop her books. "Watch we're going," she bent down to pick up her books. "Sorry, are you okay?" The boy asked, also bending down to help her. Grace looked up to pick up her books and stared into the boy's eyes. "I'm fine, thanks," she said grabbing the books and exiting the building. When she got to her car, she realized she had dropped her bracelet. "Damn it," she muttered to herself.

The next day as Grace entered the school and made her way to her locker she got that same scent as the day before. As she was about to turn around to find out where it came from, the boy who bumped into her was standing behind her causing her to gasp from the surprise, which caused the boy to gasp as well. "Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just came to give you your bracelet back, you dropped it yesterday," he said, pulling out the bracelet from his pocket.

"Oh thank you, I thought I wouldn't get it back," Grace said, surprised the boy had picked it up. "I'm Grace, by the way," she smiled at him

"Stiles, nice to Grace," he returned the smile, "This is Scott," she looked at the other boy, then it hit Grace that was the scent she'd been smelling.

"Thank you for returning it," she said, putting her bracelet back on, "It was nice to meet you both, but I should go," Grace said, closing her locker and leaving rapidly. If he were a werewolf, then he would already know she was one as well.

"Was it her?" Stiles asked Scott

"Yeah that was her scent," Scott answered. Scott had caught her scent when they had found the body in the woods during practice. He had been trying to get a lock on her scent, but it was faint, so it was difficult to do so, until now.

"Don't you think we should, I don't know, interrogate her in case she's some murderous werewolf like we don't have enough of those running around," Stiles said with wide eyes.

"She's a werewolf and she probably knows I'm a werewolf as well, we can't just rush in. We have to find out who she is," Scott said causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

During the rest of the day, Grace could feel someone's eyes on her. She knew that they weren't going to leave her alone but she ignored them. She promised herself not to get involved in Supernatural drama and she was keeping that promise. Grace had an off period as her last class of the day, so she left early. As Grace left the building she pulled out her phone calling her sister. "About time you called," Hope said on the other line.

"I've been busy," Grace said

"How's everything over there," Hope asked, Grace wasn't sure how to respond to that. She didn't want to worry her sister with all the new supernatural drama she was in the middle of.

"Everything's great. Just trying to get settled in," she lied

"That's great, so have you met anyone," the brunette said

"Seriously? No I haven't, I've been trying to get my new life in order, so I've been a little too busy," Grace rolled her eyes "What about you, have you been making friends?" she asked

"No, I've been adjusting to life without you," Hope said sadly

"I'm glad I'm missed," She smiled, "I uh, should get going I have to go buy groceries. By the way I miss you too," Grace said

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, bye," Hope said

"Love you too, bye," Grace hung up the phone, she hated lying to her sister but until she knew what was going on in this town she had to keep lying. Plus she didn't really lie, she actually did have to go get groceries.

Instead of driving to her apartment, Grace drove to the nearest grocery store. She knew she was being followed, she saw the same car following ever since she left the school. It had to be Scott and Stiles. She just ignored it and continued driving. After a quick trip to the store, Grace went back to her apartment.

Scott and Stiles had been following her since she left school early. They followed her to the grocery store then back to her apartment. "Are we just going to wait here all night?" Stiles asked

"We have to see if she's up to anything," Scott said. They waited there for hours until around midnight they saw Grace get into her car. "Dude wake up," Scott hit Stiles in the chest for him to wake up, startling Stiles. Stiles immediately turned on the car and followed her.

Grace drove to the woods, parking her car by the entrance. She just wanted to have a little chat with them.

Scott and Stiles parked their car by Grace's car and followed her tracks into the woods. They followed them until her tracks came to a stop. "Why did they just stop?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, she has to be here somewhere," Scott said as they both started looking around them. Out of nowhere, Scott fell to the ground groaning in pain

"Scott?" Stiles asked, making his way over to his friend. Just as it started, the pain came to a stop. Grace jumped down from a tree landing on her feet.

"Why are you following me?" She asked

"Did you do that to him?" Stiles asked

"Answer my question, why are you following me?" She asked again

"We know you're a werewolf," Scott said getting up from the ground

"Yea and I know you're one too," She responded "That didn't answer my question," she said once again

"Wait you knew we were following you?" Stiles asked

"I'm a werewolf, not a moron. I caught your scent, and I saw your car ever since I left the school you two should be more discreet when following someone," Grace said

"How did you do that?" Scott asked referring to the aneurysm she gave him

"Look I'm not here to get involved in whatever is going on in this town. I came here to get a fresh start from my craziness, so stop following me," Grace said

"What are you really?" Stiles asked

"What I am is a little too complicated to explain, so let's just keep it at werewolf," she said leaving the two boys standing alone in the woods.

Starting over was going to be harder than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked the first official chapter of this story. I know it's been a while since I've uploaded, I've just been trying to figure out the rest of the chapters and I've been working on other stories. But I promise to upload more.


	3. Torn Between Two

After her confrontation between Stiles and Scott, Grace couldn't help but think of the consequences it would bring her. They knew she was a werewolf, but it wouldn't be long before they found out the truth. The next day at school, as she entered the building she saw Scott and Stiles along with a red hair girl, a brunette, and a tall brown hair boy standing by the lockers. She glanced over at them quickly then turned around walking to her locker. She had a feeling staying hidden wasn't going to work out. Grace quickly grabbed her books and walked away, suddenly Stiles started to follow her.

"What do you want Stiles?" She asked

"We need your help," he asked

"If I wasn't clear enough yesterday, let me say it again. I am not getting involved, so no," Grace said as she kept walking, with Stiles still following her.

"Look this is a matter of life and death, so unless you want someone else to die, help us," Stiles said, Grace was annoyed but caved in.

"You're not going to stop asking until I agree?" Grace questioned

"Pretty much," Stiles said, hoping she'd say yes.

"Fine, what do you need?" She caved in.

"Yes, okay come on," Stiles said, leading them over to an empty classroom where Scott, the red hair girl, and brunette were. Scott introduced them, the red hair girl was Lydia, the brunette was Allison, and the other boy was Isaac who was also a werewolf.

"So what do you need?" She asked coldly

"We need you to help us track someone. A teacher, he went missing last night we think it might be connected to the sacrifices," Scott said

"Sacrifices?" She looked at them hoping they were kidding but saw nothing but seriousness "Okay... why do you need my help? You two are werewolves and capable of finding him," Grace asked, wondering their true intentions. She knew they didn't really need her help, but instead wanted to keep an eye on her.

"True but with you, we'll cover more ground," Scott said

"Okay, I guess. Do you have something of his with a strong scent?" She asked. Grace knew she could easily use magic to find him but her magic wasn't exactly reliable at the moment and she didn't want to lose control. Isaac handed her the jacket that belonged to Mr. Harris. She breathed in the scent and had it locked in.

********************************************

Grace, Scott, and Isaac were able to track down the scent to the woods. As they walked through the woods an awful smell hit them.

"Do you smell that?" Isaac asked

"Blood," Scott and Grace said. They quickly made their way over to where the scent led them and found Mr. Harris's body tied against a tree with his throat slit open.

"I gotta call my dad," Stiles said pulling out his phone

"Okay you guys go, all of us can't be here," Scott said

"I'll stay, you go," Grace said looking at Scott. "You're gonna need a cover story as to why you were here, let's just say I've had practice over the years," She finished saying looking at Stiles. Scott just nodded in agreement. He took the keys to Stiles' jeep, leaving Grace and Stiles there waiting for the Sheriff.

********************************************

The pair waited in silence for them to arrive. In Grace's mind, she was having an inner battle with herself. She wanted to get away from it all and ended up in a bigger supernatural mess than she could have imagined. The worst part of it all she couldn't tell her sister. Hope would convince her to go back to the boarding school. But how could she leave when she knew this was happening here, even if she didn't want to get involved she was involved either way. She was broken from her trance when she heard the sheriff and deputies arrive.

"Do you mind telling me what you two were doing out here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, Stiles was about to say something before Grace cut him off

"I lost my wallet yesterday while I was on my run. I asked Stiles if he could help me look, then I found the body like that," Grace said, looking the sheriff in the eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Grace Mikaelson," she said

"You mind coming down to the station to give your official statement?" the sheriff asked

"Not at all," she smiled. Grace and Stiles made their way over to her car and drove to the sheriff's station. The car was filled with silence until Grace's phone rang. It was Hope, she didn't want to answer it but if she didn't she'd know there was something wrong. She decided to answer it and put it on speaker.

"Hey, what's up?" Grace said trying to sound normal

"Hey, I was just bored, can you talk right now?" Hope asked

"Actually, I'm kinda busy. Can I uh- call you later?" she asked

"Yeah, love you,"

"Love you too, bye," the blonde said hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Stiles asked curiously

"My sister, Hope," Grace said glancing at Stiles then back at the road

"You have a sister?" he said surprised

"Twin actually," she clarified smiling

"Where is she?" he asked

"Uh, she goes to a boarding school in Virginia. That's where I went before moving here," Grace answered. Before Stiles had a chance to ask another question, Grace pulled up at the station

"Let's get this over with," Grace said, getting out and entering the station. After filling out an official statement, Grace was ready to leave. Stiles was going to stay behind catching a ride with his dad. But before she could get into her car, Stiles stopped her. "What?" she asked annoyed "Look I just want to go home, I'm tired," she told him

"Why don't you want to help? Why don't you want to help us stop the person who's killing innocent people?" Stiles asked

"Do you really think I want to see people get hurt? I don't but I can't help you, I'm sorry," she said getting into her car and leaving.

Ever since they were little, the twins had always had trouble controlling their magic, although for Grace it sometimes felt impossible. After the death of her mother and triggering her werewolf curse, Grace hid her pain not allowing herself to grieve the death of her mother. From that moment forward she stopped practicing magic, only doing so for school. The werewolf part of herself made her feel closer to her mother and the witch/vampire side was a reminder of what she lost. A part of Grace wanted to help them, but helping them meant giving in and she wasn't ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you are liking Grace's character. She'll definitely be interacting with the whole pack in the upcoming chapters so that'll be interesting to see her dynamic with everyone.


	4. From Afar

Due to them having a cross country meet, it meant that she was going to have to be stuck in a small bus with 3 werewolves, what could go wrong? Grace had her headphones leaning against the window in a seat near the back but two seats in front of Scott and Stiles. She honestly didn't want to go to the meet but it was required for all students so she had to go. Grace needed to know what to do with the whole sacrifice situation going on. She didn't want people to keep dying, but the fear of losing control was far too great. She just wished she could tell her sister so she could make her decision.

Scott and Stiles were studying for the SAT. Stiles tried to subtly bring up the topic of the darach situation but Scott gave him a judgemental look. Scott was in a lot of pain, his wound from the alphas wasn't healing. Scott just kept saying that it was just taking longer to heal because it was from an alpha, but Stiles knew there was something else. But they just kept studying.

"Two of you, back in your seats. Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, not you too." Coach screamed at the students.

"No, coach, I'm good," Scott said in pain

"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all." Stiles said looking at the blood seeping through his shirt.

"He's listening," Scott said looking over at Ethan who sat a couple of rows in front of them.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles worried

"Not in front of this many people." he clarified

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles asked pointing at Isaac and Boyd

"No, they won't. Not here,"

"Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?"

"If I have to," he said determinedly

"What about her?" Stiles asked pointing at Grace

"What about her?" Scott asked confused

"She's hiding something. When I talked to her after we finished at the station, she sounded weird she's hiding something," Stiles explained

"Once we get back home, we'll figure it out," Scott said. Unbeknown to them, Grace was listening to what they were saying

Everything was going fine until Scott noticed Boyd's claws coming out. Before Boyd got a chance to do anything, Scott got up. "Scott? Where are you going?" Stiles asked

"Boyd. He's gonna do something. Look at his hands." Scott said making his way over to Boyd and Isaac. Grace noticed Scott making his way forward the aisle, she could also smell the blood coming from him.

"Let go," Boyd growled at Scott

"You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?" He asked him

"I don't care."

"I do," Scott said putting pressure on his would

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt," Isaac said noticing his actions

"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Scott told them hoping Boyd would back off

"Okay" he agreed

Grace knew there was something severely wrong with Scott, she could smell the blood coming off of him. She quickly turned around to look at Stiles giving him a confused look. She turned back around still confused at the situation. Stiles knew a lot was going on back in Beacon Hills and him being himself he had to know exactly what the situation was. Plus there was also Scott who wasn't getting any better and was getting worse.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing's gonna stop us! Stilinski put your hand down,"

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe..." Stiles said but Coach cut him off

"We're not gonna stop," Coach yelled

"Okay, but if we stop..." Stiles tried talking again but was cut off once again.

"Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" he yelled

"I hate him. Did you call Deaton?" Stiles said to Scott

"I keep getting his voice mail."

"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles said taking out his phone

"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked confused

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." Stiles said. The girls had been following the bus ever since they'd left Beacon Hills. Allison saw Scott get hurt, but she assumed that he'd be healed by now. She was worried about him and wanted to make sure he would be okay. Grace wanted to know what the hell was going on with them, so she made her way over to them, sitting in the seat in front of them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked obliviously

"Why are you bleeding? I can smell the blood, what the hell happened? And why was there about to be a werewolf brawl?" She asked, looking at them a little pissed off.

"I got hurt by an alpha so it's taking longer to heal," Scott explained

"What alpha?" Grace asked

"Yea, there's a pack of them. He's one of them," Stiles said looking at Ethan.

"A pack of alphas? How many?" she asked furrowing her brows

"Five, but one of them is hurt, probably dead already," Stiles answered

"We need to get off this bus, he's bleeding black blood," She said

"Yea, I just got off the phone with Allison and Lydia, we need to get him off this bus," Stiles agreed

"They're here?" Grace asked confused

"They've been following us since we left Beacon Hills," Stiles answered

"Okay well how are we going to get off this bus?" she asked

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours..." Coach blew his whistle "It's 60 miles to the next rest stop..." he blew the whistle once again. "Being cooped up for hours is not good..." and again "You know, our bladders aren't exactly..." and again "Coach, this is..." and again "Can you..." "Please..." "Let me talk!" "I'm..." "Every time..." and again,

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach yelled

"Okay!" Stiles yelled back annoyed walking back towards his seat

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." The coach said to the student who looked like he was about to throw up, that was when an idea popped into Stiles' head.

"Hey, Jared. How you doing?" Stiles said, smiling at the kid causing him to throw up all over the bus.

Whilst everyone else got out of the bus, Allison and Stiles helped Scott out of the bus and into the bathroom to see exactly what was going on. They settled him in the ground and lifted his shirt revealing the wound with black blood.

"This shouldn't be happening-- I've seen him heal from worse than this," Allison said worry all over her head

"Okay, what do we do, then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles suggested

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" The brunette said

"We gotta do something," Stiles responded knowing that if they didn't do anything Scott would die

"You know, it could be psychological..." Lydia suggested

"What do you mean? Like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asked confused

"Somatoformic." The redhead clarified

"Som--" Stiles didn't understand

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause?" Lydia said impatiently

"It's all in his head," Grace simplified

"All in his head?...Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." Stiles now began to understand the root of his best friend's problem.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Grace could easily heal him using her blood, but in doing so she would expose herself more than she already had. She didn't want Scott to die but was she willing to do that, especially now that she knew there was a pack of alphas in Beacon Hills? Screw it, she thought to herself.

"I can help him, but I need my bag," she said

"Wha... what are you going to do?" Stiles asked

"I know something that can stop the pain and heal him. It's an herbal remedy that my aunt taught me, but I have what I need in my bag. Now!" She said to Stiles

"Okay," he said going back to the bus to grab her bag. Stiles quickly came back with Grace's bag. She immediately pulled out a box filled with different herbs.

"Is this gonna work?" Allison asked looking at the blonde girl

"I hope so," she muttered under her breath.

"How long is this going to take?" Stiles asked

"It shouldn't take long," she responded

"I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave," Stiles said

"Well make sure it doesn't leave," Allison said. Both Stiles and Lydia went outside to make sure the bus wouldn't leave.

Grace started mixing the herbs until it created a paste. She knew it wouldn't heal him as she told them but she knew her blood would.

"How fast is this going to heal him?" Allison asked worriedly

"Shouldn't take long," Grace responded, applying the paste, then looking back at Allison. She could see the worry on the girl's face. "He's going to be alright," Grace said, sending her a soft smile. She continued to apply the paste, and then the bandage. Scott was starting to regain consciousness. "He's gonna need another shirt, can you bring his bag?" the blonde asked Allison, she nodded in agreement.

As soon as Allison left, Grace grabbed a nearby rock using it to cut her palm. She placed her hand on his mouth. She gave him enough blood so his wound would heal, and quickly grabbed a bandage to stop the bleeding but within seconds the wound had healed. Allison came back just as she finished cleaning up the blood from her hand. "Here," the brunette said. Allison helped Scott change his shirt, leaving Grace to hope Scott wouldn't remember her feeding him her blood because if that was the case she was semi screwed.

Allison and Lydia decided to leave their car and stay on the bus with Scott and Stiles. But as they helped Scott get to the bus, Stiles told Scott about Isaac beating up Ethan. He was able to snap Isaac out of his rage trance, leaving a beaten up Ethan on the ground. Once they got back on the bus, Grace took her seat leaving Allison seated with Scott and Lydia seating with Stiles. All Grace could think about was, did she screw up? Did she make a mistake feeding Scott her blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry it's a little messy and all over the place, but I really hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be after one of my favorite Teen Woolf episodes. I'm really looking forward to finishing it and sharing it with you all.


	5. Buried Deep Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first of I want to say I hope you enjoy this chapter. Second, of all, I want to say that I have made some changes to the story. Originally only Hayley died and Klaus lived, now both of them are dead. I just wanted to make that clear, so future chapters aren't confusing. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

After a couple of hours of driving, the bus finally came to a stop in front of a very shady motel. They all had to pair up with someone, but luckily for her, she had the room all to herself. She knew it was late but decided to call her dad. She just needed some advice, she really wished her dad was there to offer some. So she called someone else who was just as wise. 

"Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?” She said 

"No, I was painting actually?” Hope said, “what’s up?”

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk. We were on our way to a cross country meet, but we stopped at a creepy motel for the night,” 

“That sounds...horrifying,” Hope laughed 

“Yeah, so how’s everything?” She asked 

“It’s been fine, mostly staying to myself. I really miss you,” Hope said 

“I miss you too, and hopefully I’ll come to visit soon,” Grace said. 

“I hope so,” Hope responded 

“So there’s also something I need to tell you,” Grace started to say. “I uh, I got myself involved into something and I’m not really sure how to get out of it,” Grace said 

“What do you mean?” Hope questioned 

“Uh... apparently there are werewolves in Beacon Hills, and human sacrifices, and a pack of alphas threatening the entire town,” she rambled “and uh...I met some people who three of them happen to be werewolves and they know I’m one too,” she finished 

“Grace..." Hope started to say but Grace interrupted her. 

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I need to leave, but I don't think I can. People are dying here and I don't know if I would be able to live with myself if I left when I could've done something to help them," Grace explained. All she wanted was a normal life but she was realizing that wasn't possible. 

"First of all I was not going to say that... okay fine I was, but because you left wanting to live a normal life without any supernatural trace and now you find yourself in a town full of the supernatural and you want to stay. Does that mean you just wanted to get away from me?" Hope said 

"Hope you know it's not like that. I want a normal life, but I'm realizing that's not entirely possible given who our parents are, who we are, and the way we were raised. I thought I could escape it all because I don't want to be who I am, I just want to be normal because we never had that. You're different than I am, you're not scared to break the rules, you're not scared of what you can do, you're the hero. I'm not, I'm terrified all the time of my magic spinning out of control, I'm that terrified that I still wear the bracelet Aunt Davina made for us when we were little," Grace said letting everything she had been holding in for years out. 

"Okay... but you have to promise me that if you need help you call me, not that I think you'll need it because you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself. But if you find yourself backed into a corner call me, I'm always here," Hope said 

"Thank you," was all that Grace said smiling. "I should go take a shower this day has been pretty exhausting," she then said 

"Okay be safe, call me tomorrow," Hope said 

"Got it, love you," Grace said, hanging up the phone. 

After hanging up the phone, she made her way over to her bag to grab a change of clothes. She got into the shower letting the steaming water slide down her back. She hoped it would relax her but it just made her think more. When she closed her eyes, she started to hear whispers. Grace focused a little more on them and started to hear her name. “Who’s there?” she called out but nobody answered. She ignored it until she heard it again. This time Grace got out wrapping a towel around her body and exiting the bathroom. She looked around the room, to find it empty.  _ Grace,  _ she heard once again, this time clearer. Grace decides to ignore it, thinking it’s her imagination. She finished her shower and changed into some shorts and a long sleeve shirt. When she got out of the bathroom she couldn’t believe who she was seeing. 

“Mom,” she whispered confused

“Hey sweet girl,” Hayley said standing before her daughter. 

“Is that really you?” The blonde girl asked 

“No, I’m dead remember, you killed me,” she said smiling 

“What? No, I’m sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to,” Grace said tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“You trusted him even after your sister warned you. You are responsible for my death and your father’s,” Hayley said angrily “You’re gonna feel the pain I felt when I died, turn,” she said causing Grace to collapse on the ground, her arms breaking. 

“Turn!” Hayley said louder, causing Grace’s bones to break more. 

“Please, mom I’m sorry,” but her mother just stood there observing her daughter in pain. The more Grace fought the transition the more it hurt. “Mom! Please make it stop, it hurts,” she screamed, her eyes glowing a golden color. “Ahhh! Please!” she screamed in agony. The pain had finally stopped, but she had lost any control she had. The wolf was out and it was in control, not her .

* * *

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison had found Ethan almost killing himself, but he was able to snap out of his trance when he burned his hand. They realized they needed to get all of the werewolves out of the motel before that number at the front desk raised anymore. They decided to split up, Allison going to get Scott while Lydia and Stiles took care of Isaac and Boyd. As Stiles and Lydia were going to Boyd and Isaac’s room, Lydia heard a woman about to drown her baby in the drain below them. They run towards the room only to find Boyd in the bathtub with a safe on top of him. Unable to lift it, Stiles remembered that Ethan broke out of his trance when he touched the heater. Lydia quickly went over to the bus which had flares. They used it on Boyd which caused him to change into his werewolf form. Stiles then grabbed the flare and used it on Isaac who was hiding under the bed. 

* * *

While Lydia and Stiles took care of Boyd and Isaac, Allison went to go find Scott. She checked his room but it was empty. The three of them find Scott in the parking lot doused in gasoline holding the flare. 

"Scott... Scott." 

"There's no hope."

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said 

"Not for me. Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison reassured him 

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now... " Stiles said walking towards him 

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

“Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you,” Stiles said walking towards him, “Scott, you're my brother. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?” he finished saying, taking the flare from his hand and throwing it to the side. 

“No!” Lydia screamed as she saw the flare roll towards the puddle of gasoline where Scott and Stiles were standing. Before the fire reached them, Stiles pushed Scott and himself out of the way. Scott’s trance seemed to be broken.

“We need to go get Isaac and Boyd out of their room and onto the bus,” Allison said as she helped Scott get up. 

“Wait there’s another werewolf here,” Stiles said “Grace,” he said making his way towards her room. 

“You get Isaac and Boyd, I’ll get her,” Stiles said to Allison and Lydia, taking the last flare with him. 

When he reached Grace’s room, he knocked but nobody answered. He slowly opened the door, only to find the room torn to shreds. There were scratches all over the walls, everything was torn. He made his way into the room slowly. Suddenly a grey wolf started to come out of the restroom, snarling at him about to attack him. He cautiously approached her, lighting the flare. “Grace, I’m gonna help you,” he said but she took it as a threat and attacked him. Before she reached him, Stiles burned her with the flare causing her to growl in pain and collapse on the ground shifting back to her human form. Stiles took off his jacket and placed it on top of her naked body. Grace slowly started regaining consciousness, becoming aware of her surroundings. She quickly realized she was completely naked and Stiles was in front of her. “Stiles? What the hell happened?” She said, confused not being able to remember. “You should get dressed first,” he said awkwardly. “Uh… can you wait outside please?” she said looking up at him. “Oh yeah,” he responded exiting the room. Grace got up from the ground and grabbed her bag, taking out some clothes. She looked around the room and thought to herself,  _ what the hell did I do? _

* * *

The next morning, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Isaac, and Grace were already on the bus. They were awakened by Coach when he along with the other students got onto the bus. “I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's canceled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!” Coach said, looking at the gang. Grace got up from her seat and sat next to Stiles confusing him. 

“I’m sorry, for almost killing you back there,” She apologized avoiding his eyes. 

“Not the first time a werewolf almost kills me,” he said causing Grace to smile. 

“Do you remember anything?” he asked her 

“I remember seeing my mom, then feeling every bone in my body break, and then everything goes blank,” she responded 

“Has that happened before? Not remembering?” he asked, she shook her head looking him in the eyes.

“Just so you know, I’ll help you. I’ll help you find whoever is committing these sacrifices and with the alphas if need it, but after that, I’m gone,” she said “Again I’m sorry for almost hurting you,” she said going back to her seat. 

When Coach turned to talk to Ethan, Lydia noticed something on his shirt, “Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?” Lydia says taking the whistle. She blows on the whistle covering the top with her hand. When she takes her hand off, there’s purple powder on it. 

“Wolfsbane,” Grace said 

“So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Grace…”

“And Ethan,” Lydia added

“We all inhaled it,” Scott said 

“You were all poisoned by it,” Allison added 

“So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it.” Stiles said. He grabbed the whistle out of Lydia’s hand and threw it out the window just as the bus drove off.


	6. Burdens

Ever since they came back from the motel of death, Stiles had let her know everything that had been going on. Keeping her informed on what they knew about the person committing the sacrifices and who the Alphas were. It was late at night, so Grace decided to do some painting. it relaxed her and after the last couple of days, she had she definitely needed it. She had her headphones on so loud that she didn’t hear the knock on the door. The door to her apartment was unlocked, and it slowly opened. The door to Grace’s bedroom was opened and had a clear view of the front door. She took her eyes off of the canvas in front of her and saw the front door slowly open. She quickly closed the door to her bedroom and waited for whoever was entering her apartment, then she heard Stiles call out to her. “Grace?” He called out. Her body relaxed knowing it wasn’t a threat who broke into her apartment.

“Stiles, why the hell are you breaking into my apartment?” She said exiting her room

“You weren’t answering your phone or the door. And in my defense the door was unlocked so it wasn’t completely breaking and entering,” he said defensively.

“What do you want?” She asked

“Scott called, somebody else was taken,” Stiles said

“Okay let me get changed,” Grace said going back to her room to change. Stiles and Grace made their way over to meet Scott.

* * *

While Scott and Stiles talk to the sheriff along with Scott’s mom, Grace looked for any clues as to who would’ve taken the doctor. Grace wasn’t able to find anything. She then joined Scott and Stiles. “Aside from the moths you found, nothing,” she informed them, disappointment written across her face.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked

"Yea it's what Deaton mentioned, healers," Stiles said

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer." Scott responded

"So who's next on their list?" Grace asked

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Stiles asked, pointing towards his father and Melissa. Both Scott and Grace turn around and hear the conversation the sheriff is having over the phone.

"They found a body," Scott said, the three of them making eye contact.

Scott and Stiles finished giving their statements, Stiles took Grace back home, while Scott stayed behind with his mom. The car ride back home was filled with awkward silence. Stiles could see something was bothering Grace. "You okay?" he asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired," she responded giving him a small smile

"Haven't been sleeping well?" he asked her

"Not really, not since we came back from the motel of death," she responded, "I still can't remember what happened when I was in my wolf form. I keep trying but I can't," she admitted

"What matters is that you didn't hurt anyone," he said

"I guess you're right," she said softly. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, when they finally arrived at the apartment complex Grace got out of the jeep. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said before walking towards the building.

* * *

The next day at school, Grace was in Chemistry along with Scott and Stiles. Ms. Blake, their English teacher, was filling in for Mr. Harris who had been missing. She sat behind Scott and Stiles overhearing their conversation. “Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how,” Stiles said

“Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?” Scott asked

“I don't know... But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... at least, you know? Any one of them could be next.” Stiles responded, not knowing who would be the next target.

Suddenly Scott’s phone rang, “Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?”

“Unfortunately, no. I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me.” Deaton informed Scott

“Doc, doc, doc, doc? What's happening?” Scott asked frantically over the phone.

After the phone call Scott received he quickly made his way over to the animal clinic only to find the Sheriff and a deputy already there, “How did you know?” a frantic Scott asked

“Stiles called me as soon as you left school. I'm sorry. Your boss's car is still here, and the back door was wide open. Scott... I need you to tell me everything.” the Sheriff said. While Sheriff Stilinski asked Scott some questions, Stiles and Grace arrived at the animal clinic. They waited with Scott while he was asked some questions that would be helpful to find Deaton.

“All right, we're doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school.” Stilinski said to the three of them before turning back to talk to the deputy.

The three of them made their way over to the back room. “We have to tell him,” Scott admitted

“You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?”

“You know what I mean,” Scott responded

“You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week,” he told Scott

“And she got over it,” Scott paused, “and... and it actually made us closer,” he admitted

“I don't know. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is.” Stiles said looking over at his father

“He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later.” Scott said. Stiles knew he was right, but he didn’t want to put his father in danger.

“Scott’s right, it’s better he finds out from you than finding out some other way. He deserves to have all the information, ” Grace said

“Yeah, but is now really the right time?”

“What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?”

“What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them.” Stiles said this stung Grace. She knew what it was like to lose both parents and it was the worst feeling ever, she wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

“You're right.”

“No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him,” Stiles said knowing his father needed to know the truth.

“I'll help you,” Grace said, making eye contact with Stiles. They walked back outside to the front area and saw their guidance counselor talking to the Sheriff.

“Please, whatever you need, however, you can help find my brother.” Ms. Morell said, earning a confused look from Scott, Stiles, and Grace.

“Will you excuse us for a moment?” the Sheriff said before exiting the clinic.

“Okay, listen closely, the three of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him.” Ms. Morell said walking up to them

“You don't have to ask us for help,” Scott informed her

“Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural.” Ms. Morell said, knowing Lydia would be able to find him.

“Lydia,” Stiles said. Scott and Stiles exited the clinic Grace behind them but Morell grabbed her hand. “I know what you are, and you’re not just a werewolf. I’d leave before they find out too,” she said referring to the Alphas. Grace pulled her hand away and exited the clinic.

* * *

Stiles and Grace were able to locate Lydia with Cora, who was Derek’s sister. Stiles had the brilliant idea of trying an Ouiji board to find Deaton, convinced Lydia knew where he was. Lydia had been able to locate the other bodies before without trying to find them. They didn’t know what she was, but she was something. After the Ouija board failed, Stiles took out Deaton’s keys, hoping Lydia could get some sort of… something out of them but it was another dead end. Grace knew she could do a locator spell using the keys but it would just expose her more, but if she didn’t then somebody was going to die because of that decision. Luckily Stiles had one more idea, automatic writing, but instead, Lydia started to draw a tree. Lydia then tells them that it's not her they want. It's Danny. “What? Why Danny?” Stiles asks confused

“Because... Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice.” Scott said entering the classroom.

Cora, Lydia, and Stiles were headed to the hospital to see Danny, while Scott went to meet Allison and Grace decided to stay behind wanting to try a locator spell, hoping it would work. “Stiles give me the keys,” Grace said

“Why?” he asked confused

“Just give them to me, I’m going to try something,” she said, Stiles threw her the keys and left.

“Okay, let’s give this a shot,” Grace said to herself, taking off her anti-magic bracelet. She held the keys with both hands, closing her eyes and concentrating. _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem,_ she started to chant, _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem,_ Grace chanted again but nothing, all she saw darkness. Grace had barely practiced magic in the last few months, she was a little rusty. She left the school premises and made her way home, wanting to try again but couldn’t at school. Once she arrived home, she locked herself in her room sitting in the bed, trying to concentrate. She chanted the spell once again but got the same results. Grace wasn’t going to give up until she got some clue as to where Denton was. After multiple failed attempts, Grace was finally able to see something. She saw a dark room with some light coming in from the outside, she saw a big metal door, she saw him and was still alive but not for long. She focused more, trying to see the images clearer, it was a vault of some kind. She quickly texted Stiles hoping he’d know.

Scott, Stiles, Cora, and Lydia were at the animal clinic going through Danny’s paper. It was about telluric currents that run through the ground of Beacon Hills. They combine Danny’s map with the ones Allison found in her father’s office. They knew Deaton had to be found on one of the telluric currents. Stiles’ phone rang, it was a message from Grace saying one word, _vault._ The bank where Boyd and Cora were taken to was where Deaton was at. Cora got a text from Boyd saying their plan to stop the alphas didn’t work. They decided to split up, Stiles, Lydia, and Cora were headed to the loft to help Derek, while Scott headed to the back to help Deaton.

* * *

As they left Stiles texted Grace back, _Beacon Hills First National Bank, that’s where he’s at. Thanks._ Grace grabbed her keys and exited her apartment making her way over to the bank. On her way over she called Sheriff Stilinski telling him that Deaton was at the bank. When she finally arrived, Scott’s bike was parked outside. She quickly made her way inside towards the vault. When she entered the vault he saw Scott trying to break the barrier surrounding Deaton, but was unable to break it. _Ventus,_ Grace said under her breath creating wind to break the barrier. Scott turned around to see her standing there behind him, confused as to what had just happened. Grace walked up to him and helped him get Deaton down, that was when the sheriff arrived.

Once Deaton was safely down, Scott turned to the Sheriff, “How'd you find us?” he asked

“The vials in the clinic with the Celtic symbols on 'em? I knew that one of 'em looked familiar. Then Grace called told me you were here,” He explained

“Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a Detective,” Deaton said to Stilinski

“You bet. Let's get you an ambulance.” The sheriff said, stepping out. As soon as Stilinski wasn’t within hearing distance, Deaton turned to Scott. “Your eyes were red. Bright red.” Deaton said to Scott

“How is that possible?” Scott asked confused

“Paramedics are on their way. I'll be back in half a minute.” The sheriff informed them, stepping out once again.

“It's rare. It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years, but every once in a while a beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a true Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by sheer force of will.” Deaton explained to Scott

“You knew this would happen.”

“I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed.”

“You're not the only one,” Scott said, realizing Deucalion knew.

“No. Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you.” Deaton said, then looked at Grace. “He will be coming after you too if he finds out the full extent of your powers,” He told Grace, which confused Scott.

“Let him come,” was all Grace said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I really hope you are enjoying the story so far, I love writing this story and developing Grace's character and I hope you are liking her.


	7. The Truth Always Comes Out

After rescuing Deaton, Grace went back home. Scott had a lot of questions for her but she avoided them all. Both Deaton and Morell had warned her but she wasn't going to run, that’s been her whole life, running, and she wasn't going to do that. After Deaton left the hospital, Grace went to pay him a visit at the animal clinic. She wanted to know how he knew about her, because as far as she knew nobody knew the full extent of her powers. "How did you know?" she asked Deaton as she entered the clinic. 

"Your father had quite the reputation," he said looking up to see her standing by the doorway.

"You knew my father?" she asked curiously 

"Our paths crossed once," he clarified 

"So you know about my family? About me?" she asked 

"The Mikaelson's, the original family. I know how dangerous they are, the countless people they killed. A werewolf, vampire, and witch. Extremely powerful, and just like them, dangerous," Deaton said 

"If I'm so dangerous, why haven't you told Scott or Stiles?" She wondered 

"Because you haven't done anything to hurt anyone," He said 

"What about Deucalion? Does he know I'm here yet?" she asked 

"Perhaps, but he knows how powerful you are and how powerful you will be. He's not dumb enough to come for you, at least not now," Deaton said, "If I may offer a piece of advice, tell them. Your powers are a gift, you shouldn't hide that," Deaton said 

"Yeah well, I wouldn't consider them a gift," Grace said exiting the clinic. 

* * *

Over the course of the next day, Grace contemplated telling Scott and Stiles the truth. Scott already knew something was up and it would only be a matter of time before they discovered the full extent of her powers. 

After saving Deaton and seeing what Grace did, Scott definitely had some questions. He tried to get answers from her but she brushed him off. There was definitely something she wasn’t saying. 

“We can’t trust her,” Scott said to Stiles 

“Who? Grace?” Stiles asked, earning a nod from Grace. 

“Why?” He asked 

“When I was trying to get through the mountain ash I heard her say something under her breath and then the barrier broke. That’s not possible. Then Deaton said something about Deucalion coming after her too if he knew the full extent of her powers,” Scott explained

“Full extent of her powers? What does that even mean?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“I don’t know, but if Deucalion is coming for her then we should find out,” Scott said 

“Let’s go ask her then,” Stiles said. Both of them made their way over to Grace’s apartment. 

* * *

It was around 3 am when Grace heard knocking on her door. She sleepily got out of bed and walked towards the front door, looking through the peephole only to see Scott and Stiles standing there. She unlocked the door and asked them, “What the hell are you don’t here? It’s 3 am,” the boys walked past her entering her apartment. “Come right in,” she said annoyed. 

“So what was so important that you had to wake me up at three am?” She asked them closing the front door. 

“What did Deaton mean when he said Deucalion would come after you if he knew the extent of your powers?” Scott asked. Grace was taken aback by his question. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” she lied 

“How did you know where Deaton was?” Stiles asked 

“What is this 20 questions?” Grace asked annoyed. 

“We want the truth, what are you hiding?” Scott said 

“I’m not sure what truth you want. I’m not hiding anything,” Grace said. She had to tell them the truth eventually. But the truth was complicated. 

“We just want to know how you were able to break the mountain ash barrier and find Deaton,” Stiles said 

“We all have secrets, mine are just a little too complicated. I’ve spent most of my life hiding who I am, I guess I’ve gotten too good at that. So please stop pushing, when I’m ready to tell you then I will. Until then you’re gonna have to wait,” Grace said, turning away from them heading towards her room.

“Lock the door on your way out,” she said entering her bedroom and shutting the door.

* * *

The following day she avoided Scott and Stiles as much as she could. Why did everything have to be so complicated in her life? She’s always had a hard time accepting who she was, and after her parents died it made her bury that part of herself even more. After school ended she went straight home and spent the afternoon painting, more like trying. After failing to relax, she decided to go on a run. Maybe running would help her not think about everything wrong in her life. She ran through the woods freely, enjoying the fresh air. When she passed the school, she heard people talking. She made her way over, staying far enough not to be seen. She saw Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison. Lydia had found another dead body. Before she was seen she turned around and ran back to the apartment. 

The next morning, as she got ready for school. She got a text from Stiles, “Need a ride?” 

“I’m fine,” she texted back

“To latex already here,” he responded, earning an eye roll from Grace. She made her way down to the parking lot and got into the jeep. She was greeted by a smiling Stiles. 

“Stiles, why are you here?” She asked 

“We know you were at the school last night,” he said as he began to drive 

“So?” She raised her brow 

“Well, why didn’t you go make yourself known or something?” 

“I was on a run last night, not exactly myself. Was I supposed to go up to you naked?” She said causing Stiles to shut up 

“Exactly,” she said, Grace stared out the window as silence filled the car. Grace could sense Stiles wanted to say something but didn’t. 

“Stiles spit it out,” she said 

“I just don't get why you don’t want to tell us what you can really do?” Stiles said 

“Me telling you guys about who I really am comes with a lot of baggage. It’s messy and complicated which is one of the reasons I wanted to get away in the first place,” she explained 

“We already have messy and complicated, what’s a little more?” he responded “you have to trust us, especially if Deucalion is coming after you,” he said 

“If Deucalion is coming for me, then let him. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself,” she emphasized 

“Trust isn’t something that comes easily to me. So forgive me for not being very trusting,” she said as memories she buried a long time ago resurfaced. “I’m helping you guys with the alphas and Darach but please don’t ask me to open up,’ she said. 

While Grace was in English along with Lydia, Scott, and Stiles she could hear them whispering. Scott wanted to talk to Ethan which Stiles was opposed to. Scott was inevitably able to convince him, but they needed to get through Aiden to talk to Ethan. They needed a distraction, and who else but Lydia to be one. 

After class is over, Lydia heads to distract Aiden while Scott and Stiles head to talk to Ethan. “Why are you even talking to me? I killed your friend, how do you know I’m not going to kill another one?” Ethan said looking at Stiles. 

“Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking…” Stiles said feeling threaten 

“Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it.” Scott said interrupting Stiles, “We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again.” Scott continued

“You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas.” Ethan explained 

“What were you?” Scott asked 

“Omegas.” he began to say

“In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack,” Ethan explained 

“So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?” Stiles simplified 

“Something like that.” 

“What happened? 

“They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them.” Ethan said 

“Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?” Stiles asked

“We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then.” the alpha responded 

“Deucalion taught you.” Scott realized which Ethan nodded in agreement 

“And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally,” he said showing little remorse

“What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?” Scott asked 

“All of them except for Deucalion's,” Ethan confirmed 

“You mean Morrell?” Stiles asked which he confirmed. 

“What about Grace? What does Deucalion want from her?” Stiles asked 

“I don’t know much about that but I do know she's more powerful than any of us. Which is why he hasn’t come after her,” Ethan said

“What exactly is she?” Scott asked 

“I’m not really sure, but he’s scared of her, of what she can do. Deucalion warned us to stay away from her,” Ethan said. There were seconds of silence until Ethan felt pain in his chest. 

“Ah!” he said in pain

“What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?” Scott asked 

“Not me. My brother.” Ethan responded 

* * *

After class ended Grace grabbed some things from her locker and then walked around school for a bit. When she walked by the locker room, she heard growls and commotion coming from inside. She quickly entered the locker room and saw Aiden and Cora fighting while Lydia tried to get Aiden to stop. Aiden had thrown Cora against the lockers and was about to hit her with a weight. “Motus!” Grace said, raising her hand causing Aiden to be thrown against the mirror. That was when Scott, Stiles, and Ethan came in. Ethan rushed to Aiden while Lydia, Stiles, and Scott helped Cora. 

“Aiden! You can't do this!” Ethan said to his brother 

“She came at me!” Aiden tried to defend himself 

“It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her.” Ethan nods at Scott and takes his brother away, glaring at Grace before leaving.

“Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt,” Stiles said helping her up and giving her something to clean up the blood. 

“You okay?” Stiles asked 

“She doesn't look okay. 

“I'll heal.” Cora insisted but winced in pain 

“Uh... Oh.” Stiles tried to help 

“I said I'm fine,” she said stopping him

“Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?” Stiles asked 

“I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything.” Cora said angrily

“We're trying,” Scott said 

“And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies.” she said leaving the locker room

“She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home.” Stiles said 

“I’ll come with,” Grace spoke up. They both left following Cora. 

As they drove to take Cora home, Stiles kept glancing over at Grace. “Why do you keep starring?” Grace asked Stiles 

“What?” he obliviously said. After a couple of minutes, he started glancing over again. 

“Stiles! What is wrong with you?” She asked frustrated. But before he had a chance to answer his phone rang.

* * *

Allison hadn’t shown up to school that day. She knew her dad was hiding something and needed to find out what it was. Scott, worried about her, sent Isaac to check up on her. Allison has explained to Isaac about the map. Isaac asks if she thinks her dad is the killer. She doesn't. She hopes he isn't. She shows him that there are 5 more bodies to be found, but it doesn't say who the bodies are. Isaac steps back from the desk. When Allison asks what he's doing, he says that it's something he learned from his father. "Take a step back. Look at the whole picture. Sometimes you see things you wouldn't notice if you were up close when all you're looking at are the details. Allison steps back from the map and bumps into Isaac. "Look at that, you see that?" she says. She moves the map and reveals a five-fold knot on the top of the desk. Isaac grabs her hand and moves the blacklight she's holding over the knot. It reveals: virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, guardians. 

Allison called him to tell him about what they found. “Philosophers?” Stiles asked. 

“And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right? Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him.” Allison said. Grace could see the fear in his face, fear of losing his dad.

“Okay, okay, okay, I know.” Stiles agreed 

“What are you gonna do?” Cora asked 

“I'm gonna tell him the truth. And I'm gonna need your help. Both of you,” he said looking back at Cora then at Grace. Instead of driving to Derek’s loft, he made his way over to his house. He was going to tell his dad the truth no matter how much he didn’t want to. When they got to his house, Grace and Cora sat on his bed while the Stilinski sat on the chair and Stiles paced back and forth unable to figure out how to start talking. 

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh…” Stiles struggled 

“Stiles?” the Sheriff said getting a bit annoyed 

“Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here.” Stiles stuttered

“Hey, I don't have this kind of time,” he said getting up to leave 

“Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game.” Stiles explained 

“Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son.” Sheriff Stilinski said getting a bit frustrated

“I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board.” Stiles said getting his chessboard. “I need to show you the whole board.”

* * *

Allison received a text from Scott telling her that Mr. Westover is missing. "I have to stop him," she says. She's convinced now that her father is the killer. He knows everything and has everything mapped out. Allison pulls out her map of the telluric currents. If Mr. Westover was taken from the school, then there must be a corresponding point on the telluric current where he will be sacrificed. They find a new circle on the map and decide that that's where they need to go.

* * *

Back in Stiles's room, the Sheriff repeats that Scott and Derek and werewolf. Kate Argent was a werewolf hunter. "Along with Allison and her father," Cora adds. "And my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a kanima?" he asks 

"No no no, he's a Druid." Stiles clarifies, 

“Then who’s the Darach?” the Sheriff asks, “We don’t know yet,” Grace responds. The Sheriff sighs and sits back. He asks why Jackson was the kanima. "Because sometimes the shape that you take reflects the person that you are," Stiles replies. Angry, the Sheriff gets up to leave, but Stiles stops him. He points to Cora and Grace and says that they’re one of them. Stiles gets him to stop before leaving and asks Cora if she's ready. Grace wasn’t up for the demonstration because it included shredding her clothes, which she really didn't want to do. Cora gets up to shift but passes out instead. The Sheriff pushes past Stiles to check on her and tells Stiles to call an ambulance.

* * *

Isaac and Allison find the place where they think her father has Mr. Westover. "Really don't think we should call Scott?" Isaac asks. Allison tells Isaac to stay behind her and stay quiet. "Ooh, this is so not gonna end well," he says before he gets out of the car to follow her. 

They walk into a large, empty building. "FYI, if your dad tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself," Isaac says. "If my dad tries to kill you, you'll be dead," Allison replies. Isaac stops suddenly because he smells blood. She asks what direction it's coming from, but he tells her he's not that good at being a Werewolf yet. He thinks it's coming from straight ahead. Allison starts to head in that direction over Isaac's objection. They can see Mr. Westover and the Darach. Isaac tackles Allison as Chris comes out of nowhere and starts shooting at the Darach. Chris empties his clips and slides in fresh ones. He orders Allison and Isaac to cut Mr. Westover down. Allison realizes that they were wrong about these sacrifices being Guardians as in law enforcement.

* * *

While at the hospital Scott calls Stiles and informs both him and Grace about the latest sacrifice. “It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover. “

“That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school.” Stiles informed them 

“Then the last one's gonna be another teacher,” Scott said 

“Yeah, but there are dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home,” Grace said 

“No. No, they're not. They're all going to the recital.” Scott said turning around watching the teachers enter the recital. 

* * *

Allison confirms that her father was tracking the killer on his own the whole time. "And I was this close," he says as he polices his brass. "Could've caught him if the two of you--" Allison is incredulous that this could be her fault since he's the one who's been lying for the last 2 months. Chris doesn't think she's been very truthful either. Isaac suggests they have a family spat later because there's still one more teacher that's going to die.

* * *

After talking with Scott, Stiles follows his father down the hall of the hospital. “What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?” Stiles asks 

“Nothing,” Stilinski said 

“Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash. And you saw Grace do something impossible,” Stiles said 

“I don't know what I saw.” he denied 

“You saw something that you can't explain.” 

“Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following,” Stilinksi said turning away from Stiles 

“Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me,” Stiles said 

“I am listening! I have been listening!” Stilinski shouted stopping in his tracks

“You just don't believe. Mom would've believed me,” Stiles says as his father walked away. 

Scott notices the twins in the auditorium. Lydia comes up next to him, “I thought you were going home.” he asks her

“I can't. I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it.” Lydia said, feeling guilty.

“You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will.” Scott swore.

The Sheriff asks Melissa for files that are over 10 years old. She tells him that he'd need a court order unless he had someone like her willing to bend the rules for a handsome face. Melissa gives the Sheriff a file that matches what he described: slash marks all over the body, the doctors thought it was an animal attack. She tells him that something else happened at that time that was even stranger. 

The Argents arrive at the school. Allison and Isaac run into the auditorium. Chris looks around at the baleful wind outside. At 7:00 the students begin to play. Lydia gets a text from Aiden. She looks for him in the crowd, and he turns around to nod at her. "Life or death!" his text says. As she leaves, Chris, Isaac, and Allison walk in and nod to Scott. 

While in the audience, Aiden starts looking for his phone but can’t seem to find it. “What's up?” Ethan asks

“Nothing. I just think I lost my phone.” Aiden said looking through his pockets. 

Melissa says that while the patient was struggling to live, hundreds of birds kept flying into the walls and windows. She says it was like they were committing suicide. "Or sacrificing themselves." the sheriff asks 

"For what?" Melissa asks confused

"Not what, who," Stilinski said, piecing the pieces together. 

* * *

Lydia heads into a different part of the school. She's alone in a classroom, when she starts to hear the evil chanting from the concert. Ms. Blake steps out of the shadows and says, “You recognize it, don't you?” Ms. Blake says and hits Lydia before she can scream. 

Scott, Stiles, and Grace run out of the auditorium calling for Lydia. Scott looks around with his wolf vision, but he can't see anything. Stiles notes that Lydia isn't answering texts. He asks Scott what they should do, but Scott doesn't have an answer. 

The music at the concert gets more sinister, and the people in the audience start to notice. Ethan and Aiden look at each other concerned. 

Lydia wakes up and asks Ms. Blake what she's doing. "What's necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word." Ms. Blake says they're a necessary evil. Lydia asks her to stop but she can't because she knows how dangerous the alpha pack is. 

“But you, Lydia, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually, a girl who knew too much.” she says. Ms. Blake tries to strangle her, but Lydia gets a hand between her throat and the garrote, and then she screams. The werewolves at the school all hold their ears in pain. Even Derek at the hospital can hear her. Ms. Blake is stunned. "Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee right before my eyes." Lydia is crying and shaking. Ms. Blake tells her she looks like an innocent flower but is the serpent under it. She tightens the garrote around Lydia's neck and holds a knife next to her throat, waiting for the last philosopher to die. 

The musicians pound away at their instruments, playing like they are possessed. The pianist strikes the right note, and the piano string snaps. slicing her neck open. The audience started to scream and run out of the auditorium. Allison runs up toward the stage. 

Ms. Blake is about to kill Lydia when the Sheriff tells her to drop it. He has his gun pointed at her. Jennifer throws the knife at him, hitting him in the right chest, causing him to drop his gun. Scott appears, fully shifted, and attacks Ms. Blake. She dodges his swipe and sends him flying across the room with one hit to his chest. Scott spits up blood. Before Grace and Stiles could enter the room Ms. Blake shoves her desk toward the door, blocking the way. 

The Sheriff picks up his gun again. "There was a girl years ago. I found her in the woods. Her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" "Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy," she replies. He shoots her in the leg, but it heals back. "Healers," she says. She grabs the knife embedded in his chest, making him drop his gun, and backs him up against the wall. "Warriors." She rips the badge off his chest and crushes it. "Guardians." And then looks at his mouth. "Virgins." And then kisses him. After she does, the Sheriff opens his eyes and sees the Darach without her glamor. 

Grace used all her strength to bust the door open, “Stay out here,” she told Stiles. 

“What are you going to do?” he asks 

“You wanted to know what I am,” she says

Grace enters the classroom taking off her bracelet, throwing it to the side, “Corporis impetu,” she said causing Ms. Blake to be thrown against the wall. 

“I can see why Deucalion is scared of you,” she said, getting up about to attack Grace.

“Phasmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum, Phasmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum,” Grace chanted as Ms. Blake fell to the ground in pain. 

“You're strong,” she groaned. “But I’m stronger,” she said, getting up sending her flying across the room with one hit in the chest. Grace groaned in pain as her back hit the wall and fell to the ground. Next thing they know the Darach and Stilinski are gone, windows shattering as Scott regains consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter. I think it's safe to say that the next two to three chapters will be around this length. I was supposed to update this past week but there was a snowstorm where I live which caused me to have no power which is why I'm updating today. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I also want to know what you think of Grace. Are you liking her character? What are some things you wish were different? Or something you want to see from her?


	8. Anything Can Happen

As a storm rages over Beacon Hills, and multiple emergency vehicles gather around the ER entrance at the hospital. A branch flies through a hospital window, and Melissa shouts orders as they evacuate. All medications needing to be sealed inside plastic bags and given to the patients to carry in their hands. Staff is to mark doors with a red X when they've evacuated all patients from a room. A doctor runs up to Melissa and asks her why the weather is so crazy. It was supposed to be a mild thunderstorm. She nods and tells him that the power is out in several towns and Hill Valley is under a flood watch. Melissa asks him if his patients are clear, and he says yes, except for Cora Hale.

Peter is in Cora's room, wiping her brow. He turns and shouts, "Hey, anyone wanna tell me when they're getting my niece out of here?" Melissa walks in, apologizing, and stops dead when she sees Peter. "You're supposed to be dead," she says. "I get that a lot, actually," he replies. Cora jerks away and throws up black ooze with mistletoe.

* * *

After the events at the school, Stiles helps Grace who was bleeding from her nose. "Are you okay?" he asks

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her," she apologized. She knew the spell she did should've held her back but she wasn't strong enough, at least not like she should be.

"It's not your fault," Stiles said

"Yes it is, that spell should've been strong enough to hold her back. I wasn't strong enough, I guess that's what I get for not practicing magic for almost two years," she said letting out a laugh.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked

"I'll explain later I promise, right now we have to warn Derek and find Stiles' dad," she said looking at them both.

* * *

Jennifer arrives at Derek's loft. She runs in looking for him and then throws her arms around his neck. She says that something happened at the recital at the school and she needs to tell him before he hears it "from them." Derek asks who. "Scott, Stiles, Grace. They're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay?" she says.

"I promise," he assures her

She kisses him, but something is wrong with the kiss, and she pulls back. "They're already here, aren't they." Derek glances over her shoulder, and Scott, Grace, and Stiles walkout.

"So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" she asked

"We told him you're the one killing people," Grace clarified

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it during my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." she said sarcastically

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked with tears in his eyes

"How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this," she says turning to look at Derek.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" Derek asked her

"No," she responded

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia," Scott says

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that," Jennifer says playing dumb.

"What do you know?" he asks

"I know that they, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way," she says glaring over to them

"What if we can?" Scott says taking out a bottle

"What is that?" she asks

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you,"

"Mistletoe?" Ms. Blake realized but Scott flings the contents out at her in a cloud. She loses her glamor momentarily, and they were all able to see that she's the Darach.

She tries to run, but Derek catches her by the throat. She begs him to wait because they need her. "What are you?" he asks. "The only person who can save your sister," she says. She tells Derek to call Peter. Peter reports that Cora is getting worse. She's in and out of consciousness and vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance. Derek guesses that it's mistletoe and then hangs up the phone.

He starts squeezing Jennifer's throat harder. Scott asks Derek what he's doing, and Jennifer tells him that Cora's life is in her hands. Derek lifts her off the ground by her throat, but Stiles steps forward and tells him to stop. "Stilinski, you'll never find him," Jennifer says. Scott asks Derek twice more to stop, and he finally drops Jennifer to the ground. She looks up at them in triumph. "That's right. You need me. All of you."

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Stiles tells Scott and Grace he still thinks something is off. "I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn't you?" Both Scott and Grace stayed quiet feeling the same way.

They pull up at the hospital, Stiles carrying a bat. "What's that? Grace asks

"Well, you got magic, he has claws. I got a bat," Stiles shrugged. All of them entering the hospital with Derek ushering Jennifer by her arm. Melissa sees them and calls after Scott. "What are you doing here, the hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora," Scott says

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" she asks looking at the group confused.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now," Scott said

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage," Melissa informed them.

"Got it. Okay," Scott said to his mom before saying goodbye. Scott was hesitant to let her go by herself, "I'll go with her," Grace spoke up

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, I'll make sure she gets out of here safely," Grace said, sending Scott a small smile.

"Thank you," Scott said.

After they head off into the elevator, Grace turns to Melissa. "We should really get out of here now," she said

"I have to make sure everyone else is evacuated," Melissa said

"How long is that going to take?" Grace asked

"20 minutes?" Melissa said

"Okay fine, we have to make this quick," she said following Melissa. They walked through the hospital making sure everyone was evacuated. There was silence between the two until Melissa spoke up. "So Scott tells me you're a werewolf,"

"Yeah," was all Grace said as she makes sure nobody was following them

"How did you turn?" Melissa asked

"I was born a wolf. Both my parents were werewolves," Grace said

"Were?" Melissa asked

"They died about two years ago," she said sadly

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Melissa said apologetically

"It's fine, I don't really talk about them so I wouldn't expect Scott or Stiles to know," Grace said smiling sadly

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" Melissa asked not wanting to push the young girl

"Uh, it's a complicated story. They died about two weeks apart. My mom died because of some prejudiced people who thought what we were was wrong. She died protecting my sister and me, same with my father," Grace said remembering the last moments she spent with them.

"We should really hurry," Grace said, pushing back the memory of her parents. Melissa could see how much it pained her to talk about her parents. They kept walking through the hallways but stopped in their tracks when they saw a cane embedded in the wall. Melissa pulled it out and they heard someone behind them.

"Thank you, Ms. McCall," Deucalion said, grabbing the cane from her hand. Grace immediately pulled Melissa behind her. "You're Deucalion, aren't you?" Grace asked

"Indeed I am, and you're Ms. Grace Mikaelson," He said.

"Melissa, run," she said to her, "Go," Grace said her. Melissa started running away from the scene but Kali went after her. Before Grace could stop her, Deucalion stopped her from going anywhere. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt her, think of it as leverage," he said

"Plus I think we're long overdue for a chat," he finished smirking

"How do you know about me?" she asked

"I've heard countless stories of your father, the Original Hybrid, part of the first-ever vampires to be created. As for you, you are quite the character, aren't you? Part witch, part vampire, and part werewolf. You are far more powerful than any of us," Deucalion said

"If you know how powerful I am, I suggest you get out of my way," she said

"I know what you can do, which is why you're going to help stop the woman who calls herself Jennifer Blake," he said

"That's it? That's all you want?" she doubted

"That's all I want, and I want you to convince Scott to join my pack," he added

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that last one. Scott would never join your precious little pack, you know why, you're nothing but a bunch of killers. You may be alphas but you're nothing," she said walking away from him, but suddenly felt a piercing pain on her shoulder. She turned to look at it and saw the cane sticking out of it. "Ahhh!" she groaned in pain

"Next time, I'll aim for your head," he said, pulling it out causing Grace to scream in pain. Deucalion walks away from her, leaving Grace on the ground bleeding.

* * *

As Grace walks around the hospital, looking for Melissa she hears her voice over the intercom. "Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Grace hurries, knowing that if something happens to her she won't be able to forgive herself. She walks by one of the nurses stations and bumps into Melissa, "Melissa," she says relief.

"He didn't hurt you?" Grace asks worriedly

"No he let me go, I'm fine," she says, which relaxed Grace a bit.

"We have to find Scott and the others," Grace said.

Grace focused her hearing trying to find where Scott was. But couldn't pinpoint his location. But she was able to catch a faint scent. "He's this way," she said. "How do you know?" Melissa asked. "I caught his scent, it's faint but it's something," Grace responded. The two of them walked through the dark hallways, hoping, more like praying nobody attacked them. As Scott's scent got clearer, she started to hear growls and grunts. They ran towards it and saw Scott and the twins fighting. Before Grace could do anything, Melissa picked up the defibrillator, the shock knocked the twins apart, and Scott looked up at his mom in awe.

"He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason," Melissa explained to her son as to why Deucalion would let her go.

"He had to have a reason. I don't think he does anything without a reason," Scott said suspiciously

"Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it. I got that covered," Melissa said letting out a puff of air, which caused Grace to smile a bit.

"We should really move along before they wake up," Grace said pointing to the twins who were unconscious at the moment. They hurried along, putting as much distance as they could between them and the twins.

"Did you guys find Cora? Where's Stiles?" she asked worriedly

"He's in the ambulance bay with Cora and Peter, they don't have the keys to the ambulance so they can't leave," Scott said

"So they're trapped?" she asked knowingly

"Yeah, so are Jennifer and Derek," Scott explained. They kept walking until Grace and Scott heard a gun click and came around the corner slowly to find Chris, Allison, and Isaac.

* * *

Isaac, Allison, and Chris were at the school, but after Isaac couldn't get a hold of Scott or Derek he began to worry. Allison told him it was probably because of the storm that was happening. Lydia had some bruising around her neck and was being taken to another hospital since Beacon Hills Memorial was being evacuated. Unable to leave Cora alone with Peter he insisted on going over there even after Chris shows up to take the two of them home. Allison gives her dad a look until Chris agrees that they'll all go. When they arrived Isaac could hear things beneath them, which was the twins looking for Jennifer. After making their way into the hospital they heard someone coming at them which turned out to be Scott, Grace, and Melissa.

They make their way into an empty room and discuss Derek and Jennifer being trapped in the elevator. They knew the only way to get them out was to turn the power on. "But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right? And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them," Isaac said

"You've got us now,"

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles's dad or Cora," Scott said, realizing they had Grace, "What about you? Can't you do anything?" Scott asked

"Slight problem with that, I've been suppressing my magic with this," she said raising her wrist showing her bracelet, "and haven't practiced magic for almost two years, I guess I'm a little rusty. But I'll do what I can," Grace explained

"Magic?" Isaac asked looking at Grace

"It's a long story," she said smiling nervously, moving along.

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is," he said confused as to which teacher they were referring to.

"She's... she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot. No, it's jus... just an observation," Isaac blurted out, causing everyone to stare at him.

"I've got an idea," Allison said as she looked into the mirror.

* * *

After they came up with a plan, Scott texted Derek the plan. Derek opens the elevator doors, making a noise that catches the twins' attention.

Isaac is in Chris Argent's car with a video chat open with Allison. She asks if he's ready and he says yes. She asks if he's nervous. "Do I look nervous?" Allison lies and replies that he doesn't. "Remember, drive off as soon as you see them. Grace is meeting you at the ambulance bay," she reminded him, then sets the phone down. "Did he look nervous?" Chris asks Allison on the other end. "Terrified," she answers. "Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly," Isaac says to them. He's supposed to drive as soon as he sees the twins in the phone's camera.

* * *

The twins check around but think they're on the wrong floor. They hear footsteps of a woman running and race to find her. As soon as Isaac sees the twins, he guns the car. Kali leaps out of a window and lands just as the twins follow Allison out of the hospital. Allison turns and fires some arrows. Chris opens fire with his pistols as well. Causing the alphas to separate. Melissa turns the power back on up on the roof. As soon as it's back, Derek hits a button to get the elevator moving. "Derek, please look at me," Jennifer says. She has her glamor down and screams.

* * *

Isaac pulls up to the ambulance, where Grace was already there. She helps Peter and Stiles transfer Cora into the car. As he's closing the door, Stiles reads the bottom line of a medical history sheet where it says: Parent or Guardian. Suddenly, he realizes that guardian doesn't mean law enforcement, it means parent. Rather than go with Isaac, Stiles takes off looking for Scott. "Stiles!" Grace calls out, "Damn it," Grace said under her breath. "Go, I'll get Stiles," she said to Isaac who was reluctant to go without Scott or Stiles.

* * *

Scott gets to the elevator only to find Derek unconscious on the floor and the emergency hatch broken open. Scott realizes that his mother is in trouble and takes off to find her just as Stiles and Grace run-up. Stiles calls after him, but he doesn't stop so they run to catch up.

Peter urges Isaac to drive, but Isaac won't go without them. They hear gunshots, but Isaac still doesn't go. Then the twins appear in the rearview mirror and Peter yells at him. "For the love of God, go now!" Isaac finally peels away.

* * *

Scott races to the roof. "Mom! Mom!" he screams out but gets no response. "They're gone," Deucalion says as he steps out from the shadows. "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you." Deucalion makes Scott an offer. If he helps him catch Jennifer, Deucalion will help Scott get their parents back. Scott wavers and starts to cry. He gives in to Deucalion's offer. Stiles and Grace arrive and beg him not to go with the alpha pack, but Scott doesn't know what else to do. "Scott, there's gotta be something else. We always--we always have a Plan B. ''

"Scott we can find them, this is what he wants. Don't listen to him," Grace says but Scott shakes his head and goes with Deucalion, promising Stiles that he'll find his dad.

* * *

Melissa wakes up tied to a post in the root cellar. The Sheriff is there as well and asks her if she's okay. Melissa asks where they are, and he tells her that Jennifer called it a nemeton. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next two chapters are going to be the last for volume one. I've really been enjoying writing this story, which is why I've been updating so frequently. I have so many ideas for it and I'm really excited to introduce the next part of this story.


	9. Closer

After Scott went with Deucalion, Stiles and Grace went back to the elevator to wake up an unconscious Derek. The police were arriving at any minute and they needed to get him out of there. Stiles stood over Derek and started smacking him, trying to get him to regain consciousness. He hits him a few more times with an open palm and then raises his hand and makes a fist. Before Stiles’s fist makes contact with Derek, he wakes up and grabs Stiles's wrist before the punch can connect. 

“Where is she?” Derek asked 

“Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom,” Grace responded    


“She took her?” he asked 

“Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here. Whoa,” Stiles said moving off of him and helping Derek up.

“What about Cora?” He asked worried about his sister’s state

“She’s with Peter and Isaac,” Grace responded 

* * *

Allison asks Isaac where the others are. He tells them that Scott, Stiles, and Grace went back for Derek and Jennifer, but he had to get Cora out. Derek pulls up in his truck. Allison asks again about Scott, Stiles, Grace. “Stiles and Grace are still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now.” Derek says while transferring Cora from the car to his truck. 

“What about Scott and Melissa?” Argent asked 

“Jennifer took Melissa,” Derek informed them 

“What about Scott? Derek, where's Scott?” Allison asked worried, 

* * *

Back at the hospital, Grace and Stiles sit and wait for them to be questioned. Stiles looks up to see FBI agents and Rafael McCall and is not pleased "A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker," Agent McCall says.”Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?” He asks Stiles

“If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid,” Stiles responded sarcastically

“Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?” Mr. McCall askes 

“I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours,” Stiles responded 

“Is he drinking again?” Mr. McCall asked judging 

“What do you mean, again? He never had to stop,” Stiles said defensively

“But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?” 

“All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U." Stiles said offended 

“How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?” he asks 

“I don't know what happened here,” Stiles said “We were stuck in the elevators the whole time,” Grace responded 

“You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?” he looked at them 

“What name?” both Grace and Stiles said looking at each other. 

* * *

After being interrogated by Agent McCall, Grace and Stiles head to the Argents apartment where they meet Argent and Allison. They tell them about Chris’s name being painted on the elevator doors, and him being the next target. “The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately,” he tells Allison. She argues that Jennifer took Scott's mother and Stiles's father, so logically he's next. "Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me," Grace adds. 

“I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us.” Allison said 

“Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away,” Stiles said as his hope of finding his father slipped away

“Stiles, don't give up hope,” Argent said putting his hand on his shoulder 

“They could already be dead,” he said hopelessly 

“I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place,” Argent remained optimistic 

“And you're one of them,” Allison responded 

“Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help,” Chris said pulling out the telluric current map. Stiles isn't paying attention. He can't believe that Chris wants to go after Jennifer given that he's the next target. "No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" Chris loads a clip into his gun. "I'm carrying a .45." She might be able to heal from a shot to the leg or a slash to the face, but he'd like to see her handle half her skull blown off. 

“Where do we start?” Stiles said raising his head

“The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank,” Chris explained showing the markings on the map 

“Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?” Stiles asked 

“Only if she didn't succeed the first time,” Chris answered 

“Scott's boss,” Grace responded 

“Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something,” Allison said

“That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help,” Chris said

“What about you? You can’t find a way to track them?” Allison said, turning to Grace.

“I can try to do a locator spell, it might not give me an exact location but at least it’ll narrow it down,” Grace said “I need to go to my apartment, I have almost everything I need there,” she said 

“What else do you need?” Stiles asked

“Your blood,” She said looking at him 

“Why?” he asked panicking a little

“Locator spells require something of the person I’m looking for or the blood of a relative. You’re his blood, hence why I need your blood to find him,” Grace explained 

“Okay, we’ll be back when we get something,” Stiles said as he and Grace left the Argent’s apartment. 

* * *

Grace lived two floors below the Argent’s so it didn’t take long for them to get there. The elevator ride down was filled with silence between the pair. She unlocked the front door and stepped inside with Stiles behind her. She could see the hope in his eyes fade away. “We’re gonna find him,” she said smiling slightly 

“What if you can’t? What if all the leads we have are dead ends? What if we’re already too late?” He said as the tears formed in the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m not letting anyone die, okay? We are going to find your dad and Scott’s mom,” Grace said, making eye contact with him. 

“Okay,” he said softly. Grace went to the other room bringing a map and a small knife. She placed the map on the table and then looked at Stiles, “Give me your hand,” she said grabbing the knife. “This is going to hurt,” she said grabbing Stiles’s hand and cutting his palm. Stiles winced in pain as Grace cut his palm. She let the blood spill onto the map, then gave him a rag to clean up the wound. She closed her eyes and started chanting the spell, “Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem, Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem,” she kept chanting but nothing was happening. She opened her eyes, looking kind of frustrated. “It’s not working,” she sighed. She kept trying, over and over again as her frustration with herself grew until eventually, the blood began to move. “Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem,” she kept chanting but the blood had stopped. 

“Why did it stop?” Stiles asked 

“I don’t know,” she said, “it stopped somewhere in the woods which is not very helpful,” she said frustrated “let me try again,” she said, once again chanting the spell. As she continued to do the spell, her nose started to bleed. “Grace stop,” Stiles said, concerned, but Grace wouldn’t stop. “Grace, stop!” Stiles said louder causing Grace to break her concentration. “I had that,” she said angrily

“You’re bleeding from your nose,” Stiles said.

“God, ugh- damn it!” she screamed frustrated, throwing the map against the wall. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I could’ve done it,” she apologized 

“It’s fine, look you did what you could. We know they’re somewhere in the woods, now we just have to narrow it down a bit more,” he said, causing her to smile slightly at him

“You know you never told me how you can do this,” he said referring to her being able to practice magic. 

“It’s com-” she began to say but was cut off

“Complicated, I know. Give it a try,” he said 

“My dad was one of the earth's Original Vampires. My mother was a werewolf alpha,” she started to explain 

“Was?” Stiles asked 

“The people I care about tend to die on me, I try not to get close to people anymore,” Grace said sadly 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Stiles responded causing Grace to smile. 

“Um, my grandmother was a witch. So, all of those things passed down, making me and my sister, hybrids of three different creatures, tri-brids,” Grace finished explaining 

“See that wasn’t so complicated was it?” he asked 

“That was the simple version. The rest of the story involves evil witches, sacrifices, curses, and a lot more things that will make your head hurt,” she said smiling. 

“Why did you stop practicing magic?” he asked curiously. 

“I’ve always been afraid of what I can do, it’s not easy controlling it sometimes, but after my parents died I became terrified, which is why I stopped practicing magic. It was easier for me to shut that part of myself than to try and overcome that fear. I’ve blamed myself for their deaths all this time. A part of me still thinks I could’ve prevented them from dying, that if I had just done things differently they would still be alive,” Grace finished explaining as a tear started running down her cheek. 

“It’s not your fault what happened to them,” Stiles said, making eye contact with Grace. They started moving closer to each other, their faces mere inches away. Before anything happened, Grace spoke up, “We should go back to the Argents, tell them it was a dead-end,” she said softly which he nodded in agreement. They both stood up and exited the apartment making their way back up to the Argent’s apartment. 

“Did you guys find anything?” Allison asked 

“No, we narrowed it down to somewhere in the woods, but that wasn’t exactly helpful. She’s drawing energy from the sacrifices, I would need something equally as powerful to draw from to find their exact location,” Grace said 

* * *

Allison and Chris start laying out pistols, crossbows, assault rifles, and ring daggers. Stiles looks on, vaguely intimidated. "I thought you guys were retired." "Retired, yes. Defenseless, no." Chris says to Stiles. He also tells him to let them know if he hears from Scott which Stiles finds that unlikely. Chris reminds them that Scott is trying to do what he thinks is right. Isaac shows up at the office and says that while he can't shoot or use a crossbow, he isn't getting pretty good with his claws. 

* * *

Allison, Chris, and Isaac go to the bank which was where Jennifer failed to kill Deaton, while Grace and Stiles head to Lydia’s. They inform her about Scott leaving with the Alphas. 

“I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be,” Lydia said in disbelief 

“You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was…” Stiles began to say but didn't finish 

“Grace tried finding them but the closest it gave us to a direction was the woods,” Stiles said 

“Then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of…” Lydia asked knowing there was another reason why Jennifer tried to kill her.

“because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?” Stiles said 

“When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?” She said remembering the events of the previous night. 

“Then why did she?” Grace asked curiously 

“That's what we need to find out,” Lydia said determined 

When they arrived at the school, Lydia was trying to reach Aiden to find out what was going on but she couldn’t get a hold of him. “I’ll be right back,” Lydia said to Grace and Stiles As soon as Lydia left, Stiles's phone buzzed. It was a message from Isaac saying that Jennifer had taken Chris. Stiles's handshakes as he puts his phone back in his pocket, and he starts having a panic attack. “Stiles?” Grace worried “Stiles?” he was having a panic attack. 

Grace leads Stiles into the locker room, and he stumbles and falls to the floor trying to catch his breath. She tells him to think of other things, friends, family. Stiles gives her a look, and Grace tries to think of something. He can't slow his breathing, so she takes his face in her hands, caresses him a little, and then kisses him. Stiles stares at her as his breathing evens out. After a couple of seconds, they pull away from each other, blue staring at brown. "How'd you do that?" he asked their eyes still connected. "I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you, you held your breath." He's stunned, but he thanks her and tells her she's really smart. They both settle down, and Grace tells him that if she were really smart, she'd tell him to see someone about his panic attacks. 

Stiles then realizes that Morell could help them. They both got up from the ground and headed towards Morell’s office. When they got out of the locker room they bumped into Lydia. “What’s going on?” she asked 

“Morell, she can help us,” Grace said to Lydia. The three of them barged into Morell’s office only to find Danielle in there. They ask her if she's there to see Ms. Morrell. "No, I thought this was gym glass," Danielle says. Lydia tells her they're not in the mood for funny. Danielle tells them to get lost and wait their turn. Grace says they're not there for a session. "Well I am, and I got some serious issues to work on," Stiles remembers Danielle as Heather's best friend. Danielle says that she was and they've been working on that issue three times a week. Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?” Lydia asked 

“And I don't know why either. She's always on time,” Danielle acknowledged 

“I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late,” Lydia remembered 

“Then she's not late. She's missing,” Stiles clarified 

“What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?” Lydia asked

“Then I want to know what she knows,” he said as he went behind the desk.

“What are you doing?” Grace asked as Stiles went behind Morell’s desk

“Trying to find her,” he responded as he rummaged through the files

“Those files are private,” Danielle yells at them

“Yeah, she's kind of right,” Lydia agreed 

“That one's yours,” Stiles pulled out Lydia’s file

“Let me see that,” she took it out of his hand

“Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing,” Grace said looking at the file 

“Yeah, I know. It's a tree,” Lydia said oblivious 

“Yeah, good too,” Danielle complemented 

“Thank you,” Lydia smiled at Danielle 

“But that's the same one, though,” Stiles said, remembering seeing Lydia draw that same tree. 

“Same as what?” she asked confused 

“The same one I always see you drawing in class,” Stiles clarified 

“It's a tree. I like drawing trees,” she said, not understanding where Stiles was going. 

“No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see? Give me your bag. There, see?” Stiles said grabbing Lydia’s bag from her

“Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues.” Danielle said standing up and walking out of the office

“What is this?” Lydia asked terrified 

As they leave the office, Stiles tells Lydia and Grace that they're at the nemeton. Agent McCall is in the hallway and calls for Stiles. Stiles tells them to go to Derek because he and Peter have been there before. Stiles remembers it from the story of when Derek killed Paige. "Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know," he says before going with Agent McCall. 

* * *

Lydia and Grace show up at the loft, and Peter answers the door. Lydia and Peter stare at one another, him looking more terrified than she does, and acts contrite as he lets her inside. "Derek, we have visitors!" 

“They’re in the root cellar of the nemeton,” Grace said to Derek and Peter

“Stiles’s said you’d been there before,” Lydia added 

“We don’t know where it is,” Peter said 

“How can you not know? You’ve been there before,” Grace asked 

“Who are you again?” he looked at Grace 

“Grace Mikaelson, part wolf, part vampire, part witch. Can we move on now?” she said just wanting to know the location of the nemeton 

“Mikaelson?” Peter asked 

“Yeah,” she said slowly looking at Peter curiously

“I’ve heard stories about your family, never thought they were true,” he looked at her carefully 

“I don’t care what you’ve heard. Are you going to tell us where to find it?” Grace said 

“We can’t,” Derek spoke up

“Why not?” Lydia asked 

“After a few memorable experiences there, Talia... Derek's mother and my older sister... decided that she didn't ever want us to go back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us,” Peter explained 

“But then how are we supposed to find it?” Lydia asked 

* * *

After failing to gather the location of the nemeton, Lydia and Grace went to meet Stiles, Isaac, and Allison at the animal clinic. They figure the nemeton has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the point where two crosses. Stiles explains that he only knows that it's where Derek took Paige to die. Allison adds that her father and Gerard were there once, but it was years ago and Gerard couldn't remember where it was. Deaton tells them that there might be a way to find it, but it's dangerous and they're going to need Scott.

Scott agreed to meet them in the woods. He asks how they found out about the nemeton. "Lydia, you?" Stiles says. Scott tells them that Morell told him about the nemeton, he notes that none of the other alphas know where the nemeton is either. “So if this works, are you gonna tell them?” Stiles asks. "I can't stop Jennifer without them," Scott replies.

“How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?” Deaton asked, wanting them to focus on the task at hand. 

“What's the plan?” he asked 

“Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents,” he explained to them 

“We die for them?” Scott asked

“But he can bring us back. You can... you can bring us back, right?” Stiles asked worriedly 

“You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon,” Deaton explains 

“Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen,” Stiles said 

“You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see,” He said looking at them, then glancing over at Grace

“Is that it?” Scott asked

“No. It'll also affect the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar,” Deaton warned them.

* * *

At the clinic, Deaton, Grace, and Isaac prepare the three ice baths. Adding in the herbs in the baths as well. Deaton asked them all what they brought. Stiles holds up his father's badge. Jennifer crushed it, but he hammered it out a bit. He apologizes for it not looking too great. "It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton tells him. Allison had one of her dad's silver bullets. "My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the kills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Code." she explains. Scott held his mother's watch. His dad got it for his mom when she first got hired at the hospital. "She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked," he said. 

Deaton explains that they will each get in a tub and be held down until they're dead. But the person holding them under needs to be a tether who can pull them back, someone with a strong connection to them. Grace stands back, but Deaton tells her to go with Stiles. Grace and Stiles look at each other, making eye contact for a brief moment but then look away. Isaac goes with Allison making things awkward with Scott. Lastly, Deaton goes with Scott. Allison steps in first and huffs at the cold. Stiles climbs in next, then Scott. Stiles looks at Scott. "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Scott doesn't say anything.

Scott, Stiles, and Allison all look at one another. Scott nods, and they all go under. Scott's eyes open and flash yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I want to talk a little about the Grace and Stiles relationship. They are definitely going to have a lot more angst moving forward after this volume. If you have read any of my other stories you know I am a sucker for angst. I am planning to do a chapter after this volume ends and before the beginning of the next. It will be Stiles and Grace centric I guess you could say. I am already planning out different things for them moving forward and I am really excited to share that with you all. Lastly, if you are enjoying this story please keep reading, next part will be up in a couple of days. Love you all.


	10. Time's Running Out

Scott, Stiles, and Allison gasp awake in a pure white room. They climb out of the tubs and look around. Behind them, they see the nemeton growing out of the floor. They approach it slowly. Scott gets closer and checks the tattoo on his arm when he sees the growth rings of the nemeton. He recalls the conversation he had with Derek when he asked him to help make his tattoo permanent and realizes that he's been connected to the nemeton somehow and this was why he was tracing the circle. 

Scott touches the nemeton and instantly finds himself in Beacon Hills Preserve. He sees himself using his phone as a flashlight and looking through the fallen leaves for his inhaler. He watches himself find Laura's body and then tumble down the hill. Then sees himself be attacked by the alpha. Scott reacts in shock and steps back, bumping into the nemeton. 

Stiles also finds himself in the Preserve, reliving the actions of when he and Scott went to go find the body of Laura. Stiles watches himself get caught by his father and the deputies. His father says that he's going to walk him back to his car. Stiles backs up, and like Scott, he bumps into the nemeton.

Allison finds herself in the car with her mother. Victoria is telling her that Chris is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer. She's explaining to Allison that Chris keeps weird hours because he has a weird job. Allison complains that he takes off in the middle of the night, rushing around with duffle bags full of weapons. Suddenly, Allison gasps as they are about to hit Scott who is on the road. Victoria swerves their SUV to avoid hitting him. Allison accuses her mother of almost killing him. Victoria counters that he ran into the middle of the road. Allison tells her that they have to go back. Victoria doesn't want to, but she eventually does at Allison's insistence. Allison gets out of the car and follows the footprints Scott left into the woods. She finds Scott's inhaler on the ground. Victoria rushes to her side and orders her to get back in the car. They both hear a wolf howl, and Victoria tosses the inhaler. Landing at current Allison's feet, finding herself standing next to the nemeton.

The three of them gasp awake from the ice bath and climb out. Lydia, Isaac, Grace, and Deaton are waiting around. “I saw it. I know where it is,” Scott said as he got out of the tub. 

“We passed it. There's-- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big,” Stiles described 

“It was the night we were looking for the body,” Scott remembered 

“Yeah, the same night you were bit by peter,” Stiles 

“I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone,” Allison said

“It was me. You almost hit me,” Scott gasps at the realization

“We can find it,” Scott said capable 

“What?” Allison asked looking at the worry on their face

“You guys were out a long time,” Grace said

“How long is a long time?” Stiles asked worriedly

“16 hours,” Deaton clarified

“We've been in the water for 16 hours?” Scott asked shocked at how much time had passed. 

“And the full moon rises in less than four,” Deaton said worriedly.

“I have to go back to the alphas,” Scott said

“No, dude, you are not going back with them,” Stiles said not wanting Scott to go back

“I made a deal with Deucalion,” the soon to be alpha said

“Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?” Stiles asked 

“Why does it matter, anyway?” Grace asks, “We know where they are,” she finished 

“Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help,” Scott clarified

“He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong,” Allison said looking at Deaton

“I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies,” Deaton said 

“So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?” Isaac asks

“I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait,” Deaton explained

“We’ll all be powerless during the eclipse, we can’t beat her. And even if we did have our powers and the alphas, she’s still too powerful,” Isaac said 

“I may be able to help with that,” Grace responded as an idea popped in her head. 

“How?” Scott asked 

“There’s a spell I can do, it’s kinda like a strength enhancer so to speak, but I don’t know how long it’ll last,” Grace explained

“At least it’ll give us a fighting chance,” Scott said 

“Okay, then,” she said, “Give me your hand,” she stepped closer to them 

“Why?” Isaac asked hesitantly

“Do you want me to do the spell or not?” she asked him, her hands extended. They looked at each other for a quick second then extended their hands as well. Grace closed her eyes concentrating, “Viribus,” she whispered. She opened her eyes and said, “done,” Both Scott and Isaac looked at her wondering if it had worked. “It worked don’t worry,” she said, putting them somewhat at ease. 

Suddenly the front door to the animal clinic opens, putting everyone on high alert. Deaton goes out and finds Ethan in the lobby. "I'm looking for Lydia." He says that he needs her help. Stiles comes into the doorway. "With what?" "Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek," Ethan said with a worried expression. 

* * *

Lydia leaves with Ethan to warn Derek about Kali. He tells Derek that they know about the lunar eclipse and that Kali isn't going to wait around for it to level the playing field. She's coming and bringing Aiden with her. Peter is convinced that they should go. "You want me to run?" Derek asks Peter. "No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. OF course, I want you to run." he responded sarcastically.

Cora adds that if Derek wants to fight and die for something, he should do it for something meaningful. Derek asks them how they know he's going to lose. "We don't. But I bet she has an idea," Peter replies and gives a meaningful look at Lydia. Peter asks her what she feels. "I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard," she said, causing fear in Cora and Derek. 

* * *

While Scott, Allison, and Isaac head to Allison’s apartment, Stiles and Grace head to Stiles’s house. They needed to grab something of his dad with a strong scent. As they walk through his house, she looks around at the picture frames around them. “Is this your mom?” She asked looking at a picture of Stiles, his dad, and a woman she assumed was his mother. 

“Yeah,” he said sadly

“She’s beautiful,” she smiled slightly 

“Yea, she was,” he said softly 

“When did she pass away?” Grace asked 

“When I was eight,” he responded 

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely 

“Thanks,” he smiled at her. They headed towards his dad’s room, looking for something with a strong scent. He pointed to various pieces of clothing but was shot down by Grace. “Why don’t we just use the pillowcase?” She asked, grabbing it and putting it close to her taking the scent in. “This’ll do,” she said. They both made their way back to Stiles’s Jeep, going to go meet Scott, Allison, and Isaac. 

* * *

The three of them had some trouble when they went to the Argents apartment. When they arrived, Agent McCall was waiting for them with all the weapons the Argents had laid out. He was determined to get answers about their missing parents, but they weren’t budging. Scott tells his father that he can't keep them there. He replies that he has a table in front of him full of probable cause. Allison recalls the explanation her mother gave her. She tells them that her father is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer. "That means he has to own a few weapons." She points out the 175-lb draw tactical crossbow, a steel marine combat knife, a .50AE Desert Eagle. "Smoke grenade with a pull-ring igniter." Allison picks up the smoke grenade and pulls the ring. She tosses the grenade at Agent McCall, and they all run.

* * *

The alarm in Derek's loft goes off, and Kali knocks it off the wall. "Where is he?" she demands. Lydia snaps her fingers and glances at Ethan. "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, the usual werewolf afternoon." Kali is not impressed and threatens Lydia. Lydia tells her that she needs a pedicure and offers to give her a referral. 

Aiden growls as Kali closes in on Lydia, and Kali turns to face him. "Oh, really?"

Meanwhile, Derek and Cora get into Derek's truck. Peter tells them not to call until they're at least 100 miles away. Derek doesn't look pleased, but he drives off.

Kali circles around Aiden and asks him if he took his assignment too seriously. Aiden tells her that Lydia is not the problem. "Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie," Lydia asks Ethan if this is about to get really violent. "Probably." Then Jennifer drops in from the roof, breaking through the glass ceiling. She glares at Kali. "So, who wants to go first?" Ethan holds Lydia protectively while Kali and Jennifer fight. 

Jennifer easily dodges Kali's kicks and punches, then lands a hit on her that sends her flying. Aiden does even less well. Ethan then tears his shirt off and goes to join his brother. When they try to meld, Jennifer grabs them by their throats and forces them apart. 

Kali gets up to face off against Jennifer again, and Jennifer tells her to look at her face. "Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?" "I don't care." "It takes power." Jennifer then lifts all the broken glass and debris off the floor with magic. Kali screams that she should have ripped her head off, and then Jennifer hurls the glass at Kali. She is impaled all over and falls dead.

Ethan and Aiden meld together, and Jennifer turns to face them. They take a single swing, and she ducks and spins around then grabs them by the neck and breaks it over her shoulder.

* * *

As they drive to meet Alison, Scott, and Isaac they see that the storm starts to get a lot worse, causing Stiles to lose control of his car but can get it back. As he drives, Stiles can’t help but think about the kiss they shared in the locker room. “So I was thinking we should talk about what happened in the locker room,” he said 

“Right now? We kinda have a lot going on,” Grace said, taken off guard. 

“Well not now, but you know eventually,” he said

“I don’t really want to talk about that. I did it to help you, that’s it,” Grace said her heartbeat starting to speed up. Stiles didn’t know what to say after that. As the wind picks up, it starts getting harder to see the road, inevitably causing Stiles to crash knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

Jennifer goes after Lydia. Lydia asks her what she wants. "I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream." Lydia screams, and on the way out of town, Derek pulls over the car. "What the hell was that?" Cora asks him. He gives her a panicked look. "Lydia. We have to go back." 

As Derek and Cora enter the loft they see Kali’s and the twins' bodies. Cora comforts Lydia while Derek faces Jennifer. "You did this for me?" "For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." Derek yells at her to stop talking like a politician. She then asks him to think about someone else's cause, that he could save Scott's mother and Stiles' father. Jennifer needs a guardian. If Derek chooses to go with her, he can fill that role instead of the three parents she took. 

Derek tells her that he can't help her. He's not even an alpha anymore. She says that she just needs him to help her get Deucalion in the right place at the right time. "You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" She says that Deucalion is at his strongest plus Scott is more than she can take on her own. Cora warns Derek not to trust her. Jennifer explains that there's only going to be a 15-minute window when the lunar eclipse will be in play. "There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live."

* * *

Scott, Isaac, and Allison arrive at Beacon Hills Preserve. Isaac points out that he still hasn't heard anything from Stiles. Scott is worried, but they don't go look for him. They go to meet up with Deucalion, who was already waiting for him at the overlook point. "Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Deucalion asks. Scott asks where the other alphas are, and Deucalion tells him they're occupied. “I was hoping for your young witch friend to be here,” he said referring to Grace. “She’s coming, they’re just running late,” Scott said. “Fair enough, you and I will do just fine,” he said thinking he thinks he and Scott will be enough to take on Jennifer. 

Scott tells Isaac and Allison to find Stiles and Grace and get to the root cellar. He and Deucalion will keep Jennifer busy long enough for them to save Melissa, Stilinski, and Argent. Allison and Isaac walk through the woods looking for the nemeton. The wind is high. Isaac can't pick up a scent, but he can hear the sonic emitter. They find the nemeton and the root cellar and head down. As they enter, the root cellar starts to collapse. Allison goes to her father and kisses him on the head. The Sheriff asks where Stiles is and Melissa asks about Scott. Isaac assures them they're both on their way. But the root cellar collapses further.

Scott and Deucalion head to the abandoned distillery. Scott tells him that on the first day of class Jennifer sent them all a text message, which was the last line from Heart of Darkness. "I got a message of my own to send her." 

* * *

Back at the loft, Cora and Lydia get up to leave. Cora says they need to find help, even though they don't know from who. As they're leaving, they hear a sound behind them, and the twins separate. Cora realizes that they're alive. They take the twins to the Animal Clinic. Putting each one on a table, Cora asking Deaton if he can save them. He tells her that he can but they need to start healing on their own. He gives Ethan and Aiden oxygen and some shots. 

* * *

Jennifer watches a countdown on her phone for the lunar eclipse and gets a video message from Scott. He shows her the revenge spiral that Ennis clawed into the wall of the distillery. "You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want and now you know where to find us." 

The Sheriff, Melissa, and Chris pull off their ropes, but the ceiling of the cellar falls in. They try to head for the stairs, but it collapses too as well. 

* * *

Grace was the first to regain consciousness, she opened her eyes slowly groaning at the pounding in her head. She looked over at the driver’s seat and saw Stiles still unconscious. “Stiles,” she called out trying to get him to wake up, but he didn’t. “Stiles!” she said louder, moving him. “Stiles, wake up,” she shook him. After a couple of minutes, Stiles finally regained consciousness. “What happened?” he asked, “We crashed, what else does it look like?” she said, stating the obvious. “We need to hurry,” she said as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt. “Are you okay?” he asked 

“I’m fine, I’ll heal. Are you?” she asked, pointing out the cut on his head. 

“Yea, I’ll be fine,” he said “You go, find Scott,” he stated 

“Be careful,” Grace said as she left to find Scott, who was with Deucalion at the distillery. 

* * *

Scott and Deucalion wait in the distillery for Jennifer and Derek. Scott clearly wasn't expecting Derek to be there with her. "What are you doing?" Scott asked Derek. "This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you," Derek responded. Deucalion puts away his cane and asks Jennifer if she gathered her herbs and prayed to her ancient gods and her oak trees. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me?" As he speaks, Deucalion starts to shift. His skin goes black, and his eyes glow red. 

Chris checks the stairway for a way out but it was blocked. The beams holding up the ceiling start to break. Isaac was able to hold it up long enough for the Sheriff and Melissa to get out of the way, the extra boost from Grace coming in hand. 

Derek attacks Deucalion, but he just grabs his arms and holds them down. Jennifer takes her shot, attempting to hit him with the same force punches that she used on the others, but the power just skirts around him. Deucalion then grabs them both by their throats and lifts them. He tosses them, and Derek tries to attack again, but hits him with one blow, sending him across the distillery and into a stack of tires. 

Deucalion backhands Jennifer and then grabs her by her hair. He brings her over to Scott and orders him to kill her. When Scott hesitates, Deucalion alpha roars at him, bringing Scott to his knees forcing him to shift. Deucalion tells him that the parents are dying because the storm Jennifer has conjured is burying them alive. "Kill her, and it ends," he says. 

Jennifer warns Scott that if he kills her, it won't end there. Deucalion will make him kill everyone he loves. Deucalion tries to sway him. "Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer." Scott tells him that the parents aren't dead yet. Duke smirks. "Who's going to save them? Your friends?" Scott stands and his eyes flash yellow. "My pack." 

Grace ran through the woods following Scott’s scent. She needed to hurry and get to the distillery, not just to stop Jennifer but also Deucalion. He was going to make Scott kill Jennifer. 

Deucalion rushes over to Scott and grabs him by the back of the neck. He forces him to walk to Jennifer. "Maybe you just need a little guidance." Before Deucalion can force Scott to kill Jennifer, Grace arrives at the distillery. “let him go,” she said, blasting Deucalion across the room. Before Deucalion can get up to attack her, the lunar eclipse hits, shifting them all back to humans. 

* * *

With the lunar eclipse hitting, Isaac couldn’t hold the ceiling beam anymore even with the extra power Grace gave him. Everyone else joins in trying to help, and then Stiles jumps down into the cellar with a metal bat. The Sheriff looks at him. "I always said aluminum was better than wood," he said, hugging his son. 

* * *

Jennifer returns to the distillery in Darach form. Derek hides behind a stack of crates. Jennifer attacks Scott, tossing him back, then goes after Grace but she hits her with an aneurysm. Jennifer collapses on the ground in pain. Although she was in a lot of pain, Jennifer slowly got up and attacked Grace. She then goes after She bashes his head into the floor repeatedly. 

Derek jumps up from his hiding place and calls her name. "He doesn't know." "Know what?" "What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid." She agrees that he hasn't, so she heals Deucalion's eyes. When Deucalion turns to her, he still sees her glamor. She goes to strike him but falters and collapses. "What is this?" she asks Derek as he catches her. He explains that healing Deucalion made her weak. She won't have her strength back for a few minutes. "Then you do it. Kill him." 

"No. Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Then he grips her throat and orders her to let the parents go. She shoves him back and hits him a few times in the face, looking betrayed. She leaves him and turns back to Deucalion, but before she can reach him she starts to suffocate. “Lihednat Dolchitni,” she chanted as she got up. Grace kept the spell going until the eclipse ended. 

As soon as the lunar eclipse ended, she stopped doing the spell allowing Jennifer to breathe again. Scott goes to attack her, but Jennifer tosses up a mountain ash circle. Scott skids to a stop just outside it. Jennifer tells them that now that she doesn't have Derek, she's just going to take the parents. In a few minutes, she'll have enough power to kill a demon wolf. Scott glares at her and puts his hands against the barrier. He starts pressing, and his eyes glow yellow. He keeps pressing, and his eyes turn red. Scott takes one step across the barrier, then another. When the barrier collapses, Jennifer falls. "How did you do that?" she asks fear in her eyes. "I'm an alpha now," Scott tells her. Deucalion gets up from the floor as Scott tells Jennifer to stop the storm. Scott declares that if she doesn't stop the storm, he'll kill her and he doesn't care about the color of his eyes. "It won't change the color of mine, so allow me," Deucalion says. He rushes forward and slashes her throat, causing the storm to stop. 

Scott calls Stiles to check if everyone is okay. Stiles asks him if he's okay, and Scott turns to look at Derek and Grace, who just shrug. "Sort of," Scott replies. Stiles asks him to bring a ladder when he comes to rescue them all, and the Sheriff laughs.

Derek and Scott face Deucalion. "My mother told me you were a man of vision once," Derek says to him. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again." Scott adds, "But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming." Derek, Scott, and Grace leave Deucalion at the distillery. 

* * *

In the Argents' apartment, Allison asks her father if the guns are going back to storage. "That's the plan." "What if I've got a different plan." She says that activating the nemeton turned Beacon Hills into a beacon again and would draw things there. Allison says they will have a new code: We protect those who cannot protect themselves.

As Derek and Cora leave the loft, Scott doesn't know if Derek is coming back but part of him hopes so and that maybe he'll be okay somewhere else. 

Agent McCall, however, is sticking around. He knocks on Scott's door, and Scott closes it in his face. 

Scott walks into school, explaining that he and Stiles both feel the darkness around their hearts every day. When Scott feels it, it's like looking into the heart of an immense darkness. Deaton asks him what he does instead. "I look for my friends."

Aiden and Lydia chat near her locker. Danny and Ethan come out of a classroom holding hands. Allison and Isaac talk and laugh as they come down the stairs. Stiles claps Scott on the shoulder, and they head down the hallway.

Deaton asks Scott about Jennifer. "When we went back inside the distillery, her body was gone."

* * *

Grace was getting ready to leave and head back to Mystic Falls. She had talked with Hope about her future in Beacon Hills. Grace had initially said that as soon as they solved the Darach and Alpha problem she was leaving but now part of her wanted to stay. Hope was slightly against the idea of Grace staying, but after listening to Grace, she agreed that it would be good for Grace even if she were constantly battling supernatural battles. But for the next couple of days, the twins were going to spend as much time as possible together. As Grace finished packing her things, she heard someone enter her apartment and she knew exactly who it was. "You know you should really learn how to knock," she said turning around to see Stiles. 

"Nah, I'm good," he said causing Grace to smile

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" she asked finishing putting her clothes in her bag 

"You're really going to leave?" he asks 

"Yeah," she said causing Stiles to frown 

"But I'm coming back," she added smiling 

"You are?" he asks hopefully 

"Yeah, I talked with Hope and we both agreed that I stay until the end of the year and then senior year I guess go back to boarding school, I'm not sure," she said 

"That's great. So why are you packing?" he said smiling 

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls for the weekend, I desperately need some time with my sister," Grace said zipping up her bag 

"Oh that's great," he said. The room was filled with awkward silence. 

"You know we should probably talk about what happened the other day at school," Stiles said causing Grace's to blush

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it?" she asked really not wanting to talk about it 

"You said that I, on the other hand, did not agree to those terms," Stiles said 

"Look, I'm not very good at opening up to people because when I have it usually leads to betrayal or people dying on me. I like you, I do but for now, I think I need to focus on myself. Maybe in the future we can explore whatever  _ this _ is and see where it takes us," she said smiling slightly 

"Ah...uh that was exactly what I was going to say," Stiles said not knowing what else to say given that she completely shot him down. 

"Friends, then?" she asked 

"Friends," he responded smiling 

"I should go, I have a plane to catch," she said 

"I can give you a ride if you want?" he asked 

"Uh... sure, I'd like that," she said. They left her apartment and made their way over to the airport. The drive over was mostly filled with silence and innocent glances at one another. Before Grace boarded her plane she turned to Stiles. "Thank you for the ride, you didn't have to do that," she said 

"It was no problem," he said 

"You know if you ever want to learn more about the supernatural world, you should come to Mystic Falls. You'd be surprised by how much it's out there," she said 

"Why Mystic Falls?" he asked curiously 

"Did I forget to mention where I used to go to school?" she asked herself sending Stiles a smirk 

"What's so special about a boarding school?" he asked still confused 

"I guess you're gonna have to find out when you come," she said, leaving Stiles confused 

"Bye, Stiles," she said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Stiles watched as she boarded her plane, she was coming back but she was still leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of volume one. Season 3B is my favorite season of Teen Wolf and I'm really excited about it. The next chapter will be a fill-in chapter. It will have to do with the growing relationships between Grace and the rest of the pack. It will also include some very good moments between her and Hope.


End file.
